


The Bats Meet The Bug

by PrincessAnimeAngel



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Batfamily (DCU), Character Death, Do not repost, Do not repost to other site, Shenanigans, Sweet Moments, WIP, awkward moments, can't help loving them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAnimeAngel/pseuds/PrincessAnimeAngel
Summary: After the defeat of Hawkmoth, Marinette and her friends move to Gotham because Nino gets a DJ job at a night club there. When a masked woman begins to appear in Gotham the Bat Family begin to investigate Lady Luck.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 156
Kudos: 541





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DCU or Miraculous Ladybug characters. I have this on my Fanfiction under my user name purpleanimegirl and my Tumblr under princessanimeangel11 where I will eventually post a comic of this story. Eventually as in once I get my schooling situation under control lol. (The college just won't let me be.) For now enjoy the story. I will place a notice at the top of the chapter once I begin posting the comic.

"Enough Hawkmoth. Just surrender the Butterfly Miraculous." Ladybug shouted. She swung her yo-yo at her side. Ready to grab him at any moment. Chat stood by her side with his staff in hand ready to attack whether it be with the staff or pouncing at him to snatch the miraculous off his chest.

"We know who you are there is no getting away with this." Chat Noir was furious. Ladybug was too but she wasn't sure why he seemed to be taking it personal.

"You foolish children. I will get your miraculouses and when I do I will get what I want." Hawkmoth was overly confident for someone who had nowhere to escape to.

"Yeah? What's so important that you must terrorize all of Paris and risk everyone's lives? What's so important that you throw away what little of a relationship you have with your son? That you attack his friends? That you are willing to kill for?" Chat snapped at the man. He himself was a man in his own respect now. He and Ladybug are 18. They had been battling Hawkmoth since they were 13. Ladybug was made the guardian of the Miraculouses when she was 14 because Hawkmoth was going to kill Master Fu if he didn't hand over the Miraculouses.

"Chat…" Ladybug said. She turned towards Chat who had taken a step towards Hawkmoth. She wasn't sure how to comfort her dearest partner. Both of their miraculouses beeped signaling they were close to detransforming. Chat had one minute while Ladybug had two minutes left.

"My wife." Hawkmoth said he turned away and looked out the broken glass window of his observatory. "I'm going to bring her back to me."

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Chat yelled.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring her back. Even if it means I have to... kill in the process." With his back to the two he quickly unlatched the lock on his cane that held the sword in the wood that concealed it. He swung around when he paused and continued as he lunged towards ladybug and stabbed her in the abdomen. The magic of the miraculous had made the sword enter in a safe place just away from any of her major organs. Hawkmoth knew this was a possibility so he pulled the sword up and made the through and through go further length of the cut went from just above her pelvis to just below her rib cage.

"LADYBUG!" Chat shouted and lunged at Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth released the sword to prepare for the attack and Ladybug fell to her knee. His detransformation began. Hawkmoth grabbed the young adult's arm and swung him out the window. Just as he was about to go over the window sill he was 100% Adrien Agreste. Both Ladybug and Hawkmoth rushed to save him. Ladybug, despite the sword still being in her she swung her yo-yo to wrap around one of the glassless window panes and allowed herself to plummet to the ground. She had just got ahold of his hand when he hit the ground. Both Adrien and Ladybug's eyes shot open as the crunch that came from his body made it clear what his fate was. Marinette detransformed and fell the last foot to the ground and landed right next to Adrien.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried. "Please!Please! Oh God! No!" She didn't know what to do. Plag and Tikki had been exhausted and laid on the ground between their two owners. She grabbed ahold of him, despite the pain she was feeling and tried to carry him. She wasn't able to.

"My son!" Hawkmoth cried out. He detransformed and turned to Marinette. "What have you done?" He blamed Marinette. The blade in her abdomen had disappeared with his transformation.

"M-M-M'La-Lady…" Adrien mumbled. His voice was raspy and Marinette set her hand on his.

"It'll be ...okay... " Marinette tried to hold back her brought her hand to his lips.

"I-I lo-ve you. I'm… sorry I didn't re-realize so-sooner. I don'-t regr-" His words stopped as he fought for air. Marinette shot up. She ignored her pain and grabbed Hawkmoth's Miraculous, freeing Nooroo, and with the kwami's consent she transformed. Mid thigh grey boots, a deep purple romper, and a matching grey trench coat with purple trim held together by the miraculous.

"I got you don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you." Marinette held back as many tears as she could.

"I...I don't r-regret it. I l-love you... so much. B-both sides of you. Always... have." Adrien held his hand to her cheek.

"I-I love you too." She smiled even as the tears fell. Her voice squeaked and broke as she spoke. She landed in front of the hospital and dropped her transformation. Nooroo hid in the purse that sat on Marinette's hip with the other kwamis. She held him as close to her as she could and held him with all her strength. "Help we need help!" She shouted in the ER. No one turned towards them. "It'll be okay. I got you. Just hang on." Marinette tried to comfort Adrien. He brought his lips to her's, giving her a chaste kiss, and gave her a weak smile then fell limp in her arms. She screamed for help as loud as she could and finally was able to get attention. People rushed all around her and Adrien as soon as he was removed from her arms she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette shot up from her bed drenched in sweat. It was that nightmare again. It had plagued her for almost 5 years now. Glancing at the clock she decided there was no point in going back to sleep. She peeked out into the living room and saw her daughter, Emma, was sound asleep with Alya's twin sister's on either side of her. Tikki had awoken to the sound of the door opening so she flew to Marinette's side.

"Marinette." She whispered with a caring smile.

"Want to go for a swing around town?" Marinette asked with a small smile on her face. She was drained emotionally from the dream. She needed a bit of an escape tonight especially with what day it was tomorrow. Tomorrow was the sixth anniversary of Adrien's death.

"Let's go." Tikki smiled and hugged the young woman's cheek.

"Tikki, spots on!" A red glow enveloped the room and Marinette emerged as Ladybug when the light was gone. Her costume had changed a lot over the years. No longer did she wear just the red and black magical spandex. She had a hoodie that came up from just below the black collar continuing the pattern. A scarf-like addition was also made. From between her shoulder blades was the start of the scarf. They came up and wrapped around her neck once and draped back over her shoulders and flowed out behind her. If needed she could use them as wings. They were useful but on nights like these she liked to swing through the city to relax.

Out the window the heroine went and she hooked her yo-yo on one of the gargoyles atop of a rooftop. Marinette had moved to Gotham with Alya and Nino after she had healed all the wounds from the battle. Nino had gotten a job at one of the clubs in town and he moved to Gotham. Alya came with him. She continued being a reporter and had gotten a job at a local newspaper. The twins would visit during breaks at air was cool and the city was foggy. She swung herself from building to building when she heard the scream of a young woman. Her expression hardened from the peaceful one to one of pure concentration and determination. She would help whoever was in trouble. She would not lose another innocent.

She found herself at the residence where the scream had originated from. There was a B&E in progress. Four men were forcing their way into a house where a woman and her children had been sleeping. Ladybug dropped to the street and grabbed her second yo-yo. She swung the first and captured one of the men. She knocked him out and bound his wrists together around the closest light pole using guardian magic. She studied everything Fuu had left behind for her and trained with the monks. She ran into the house and threw the two yo-yos towards the next two who were holding guns to the heads of two crying children.

"Who is this bitch?" The left one said as he struggled against the string. As he fought it tightened.

"Now that isn't anyway to speak to a lady." Ladybug said. She flicked the strings causing the two intruders to knock into one another and they passed out from the impact. She tied the two up and moved their guns where the children would not be able to get to them. The screaming from upstairs called to Ladybug. She went up the stairs, and saw the man atop the mother who was crying. She had a black eye and bruises welling up on her arm. "What do you think you're doing?" Ladybug grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. "Are you alright ma'am?" She offered her hand to the woman who accepted the help.

"My children? Are they-"

"Your children are down stairs. They are safe." Ladybug assured the woman.

"You bi-" Ladybug swung her leg around and it collided with his head. He fell to the ground and was out cold.

"Come let's get you to your children."

"What's your name?" The mother asked.

"Ladybug. You can call me Ladybug." Ladybug replied as she helped the woman down stairs and called the police using her yo-yo. " Would you like me to stay until the police arrive?" Ladybug asked as she sat next to the mother who held her two children for dear life. She just nodded. When the police came through the front door Ladybug said her goodbye and left out the window. She was gone before the police had a chance to even see her. Ladybug went on her way and found herself home just as the sun was coming up.

"Tikki, spots off." The magic flashed in the room and left Marinette and Tikki once again looking at one another. Marinette and Tikki went to the kitchen and Marinette gave her a cookie. Marinette put a pot of coffee on and sat with Tikki as they went over the events of what just happened.

"You were so amazing Marinette!" Tikki complimented Marinette. "Did you see the look on her face when she saw her children?" Tikki gushed.

"It wouldn't have been possible without you Tikki." Marinette held out another chocolate chip cookie for her. She loved the little kwami. "Let's get ready for the day. We have a lot of work to prepare for the party.

...Meanwhile Across Town…

"News is spreading quickly of this new 'hero'." A husky but raspy voice said from across the cave. The man known as Batman said as he pulled his mask up and over his head revealing a 45 year old Bruce Wayne. The Bat Cave currently holds Batman, Alfred, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin. Robin sat at the computer going through the surveillance video that they had for the area where the woman was seen. "Any sight of her on the cctvs?" Bruce asked the 25 year old sitting at the computer.

"Only 5 camera's picked her up. After that she wasn't caught on camera." He leaned forward and scanned each video feed once again.

"Woah. She must be very lucky. She even avoided the camera's we put up across Gotham." Nightwing said as he leaned on the back of the chair Robin was seated in. Nightwing watched over Robin's shoulder at the screen.

"There's no such thing as luck." Robin said as he continued to scan through the videos. She had made it 10 blocks before she had disappeared. "She figured out where the camera's are and is hiding from them. We cannot trust her." Something about her threw him off. She made Robin very uncomfortable and made him suspicious. What reason would this woman have to suddenly appear in Gotham and draw so much attention to herself. What was she planning? Batman agreed with his son.

"I agree. Tonight we shall install more around the city for now everyone rest today is going to be a long day." Batman said. With that everyone changed from their suits then retired to their rooms. When Bruce said it was going to be a long day he wasn't kidding. Damian didn't think he'd be the one to do all the running. Kori and Dick's daughter was having her 5th birthday and her class of 20 other students would be coming to Wayne manor. Dick had written a list for Damian to pick up so he was stuck in the middle of a supermarket with no idea what he was doing. He made a mental note to chide Dick on his atrocious penmanship.

"Do you need some help?" Damian heard from behind him. The woman who had tapped on his shoulder as she spoke had an accent that for a moment Damian could not place but quickly realized that she was French.

"Yes can you help me find-" He turned and looked at her. She was seven inches smaller than his 6 feet and had her blue hair seperated in two braids that went down to just above her hips. She had light freckles across her cheeks and was dressed in a baby blue dress that came down to just below her knees and had highly detailed flowers embroidered along the bottom and top edges. "Pardon my mistake I thought you worked here. I can find an employee, I'd hate to make you late." Damian assumed that she must have a date after this.

"I don't have anywhere to be for a few hours. I have to grab my things too so I can help you along the way. Let me see your list." Marinette eases the list from his hand without him resisting one bit. Damian wasn't sure why but the girl before him seemed to draw his attention. He didn't even think about how she had been able to come up behind him without him even being able to hear her steps. He had a secure hold on the list but when her hand brushed his he immediately relinquished the list. What was wrong with him. She led him through the store and helped him find everything on the list and parted ways with him. Damian stood frozen in the checkout line and watched as she left the store and turned left.

"You actually survived the supermarket?!" Dick said as Damian returned to the manor. Damian was in some sort of daze as he went over every little detail from the trip to the store and didn't respond to Dick's joke. "Damian?" Alfred who was around the corner peeked out and saw why Dick sounded so concerned.

"Hm?" Damian responded.

"How was your trip to the store?" Damian replied with the word 'fine' and set the bags in the kitchen. He went to his room and sat at the desk he had in the corner and thought about what had happened.

'How did I let my guard down near her?' He thought. 'Why did I let my guard down?' Damian rested his elbows on the desk and held his head in his hands. 'It won't happen again.' His face steeled over and he locked his emotions in a similar manner as when he's disguised as Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

“Slow down Emma.” Marinette laughed as the small five year old tugged her up the driveway of Wayne Manor. Marinette's other arm held a two by sixteen by eight inch metal box full of various cookies. Above the cookies was another metal tin with two baker’s dozen of cupcakes, chocolate and vanilla with buttercream icing and sprinkles, and there was a half chocolate and vanilla cake with the words ‘Happy 5th Birthday Mar’i’ written in elegant handwriting. Marinette took it slow going up the slope of the driveway which Emma grew too impatient to do the same.

“Momma can I go up to the door?” Emma asked after exhaling particularly hard and ran a hand through her hair. She crossed her arms over her chest and striked a very familiar look. Marinette thought to herself that she’d need to talk to Chloe about what she’s teaching the kid during her visits. 

“Go ahead. I’m right behind you.” Marinette said. Not even a second later Emma’s shoulder length blonde hair was bobbing as she ran the 20 feet that remained to the door. At the top of the stoop she turned to her mom and smiled brightly. 

“Thank you momma!” Emma’s smile reached her eyes that were the same blue as her own. She whipped back around and knocked excitedly on the door. “Mar’i!” She called out at the closed door.

“Emma!” The reply was muffled by the door but Marinette was able to hear the last end of it when the door opened and her daughter disappeared inside. The door slammed shut behind the two and Marinette chuckled.

“Those two surely will be friends for eternity.” Marinette directed towards Tikki who was in the pocket of the button up shirt she wore. Her dress had been soiled when she left the store so she changed into blue jeans that were rolled up to her mid calves, a red spaghetti strap undershirt with the white button up open and it’s sleeves rolled up to her elbows. 

“They sure have a pair of lungs on them Mari.” Tikki laughed. Marinette’s expression fell for a second as she wondered how everything would have been if Adrien would have been there too. “He’d be proud of how far you’ve come Marinette.” Tikki flew out of her pocket and hugged her cheek. 

“Thank you Tikki.” Tikki returned to her pocket and Mairnette took a deep breath as she stood up straight. “I can do this.” She peeks at Tikki. “We can do this.” Tikki agreed and smiled back to Marinette.

Marinette made it up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing an older looking man wearing a suit. 

“Ah Miss Dupain-Cheng. A pleasure to see you again. Let me take those for you.” Alfred reached to help the young mother relieve her arms but she waved her hand at him.

“Don’t worry Alfred I got it handled.” She placed the hand back under the tins and laughed a little. “If you can hold the door that’d be great. Please just call me Marinette too.”

Marinette made it five feet into the house when the two girls who had started playing tag had ran in front of her and threw her off balance. She was falling backwards and the tins in her arms went into the air. She and the tins didn’t fall to the ground though. She was caught by Damian who was leaving the living room, where Kori had him helping with the last of the decorations, had seen the twin braid bluenette falling and caught her and the tins. 

“S-sorry about that.” Marinette chuckled while looking up at the Black haired man who caught her. A light bulb had immediately went off in her head. “I remember you.” Marinette smiled. It really is a small world.Damian kept himself together and helped right her. 

“No need to apologize just be more vigilant.” Damian said and when Marinette reached for the tins he lifted them up out of the path of her hands. “I got ahold of them.” He was heading to the kitchen with Marinette beside him. She was about to introduce herself when Kori called out to her.

“Oh Marinette you’re here!” She exclaimed. She had levitated off the couch but quickly caught herself and ran on the ground trying to not surprise Marinette. She ran up wearing a pair of sweatpants and a man’s shirt that slipped off one of her shoulders. “I need your help!” She quickly dragged her upstairs and led her to her and Dick’s room. Marinette didn’t even have a chance to say hello to her friend before being whisked away. 

Damian continued to the kitchen and set the tins down on the counter. 

“Thank you Master Damian.” Alfred said as he removed the lid off the pot on the stove and stirred the contents. Damian was tempted to peek in the tins but held back.

“Do you know what’s in the tins?” Damian asked Alfred. He propped himself against the wall in a very Batfam manner and eyed the tins. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng is a very skilled baker so Miss Kori asked for her to make the cake and some other treats for the party.” Alfred answered. He placed the lid over the pot once again and washed his hands in the sink. He then went to the pantry and removed the chips for the nachos Mar’i is fond of and began to chop the vegetables he needed for the queso and salsa that would decorate them.

“What bakery is she from?” Damian inquired.

“She doesn’t work at a bakery in Gotham.” Alfred kept his attention on the task in front of him. He took note of Damian’s curiosity of the french girl.

“Then-”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng’s parents own a bakery in Paris and she learned from them. She and Miss Kori became acquainted at the school Miss Mar’i attends.” Damian’s mind immediately went to her being a teacher or a cook at the school. “Her daughter, Miss Emma is in the same class as her.” Damian blinked at this. So that small child who had come in before her was her daughter. She looked so young. Where was the father. He was not with the two at their arrival. 

“Ah.” Damian heard rapidly approaching footsteps and it was the kids. Mar’i grabbed the edge of Damian’s coat.

“Can we have a cupcake?” Mar’i asked with her hands clutching the edge of the pink dress. Damian wasn’t sure how to respond. He looked from the black haired green eyed child then to the Blonde haired blue eyed girl then to Alfred. Alfred nodded his head.

“I don’t see why not.” Damian responded. He walked to the tins and froze.

“It’s the middle one.” Emma chimed in in a small voice. When it came to strangers she got nervous. “ Chocolate is on the left. Vanilla on the right.” She added. 

“ooooooh!” Mar’i exclaimed. “Two chocolates.” Mar’i jumped up and down clapping her hands. Damian handed the two their cupcakes and they set off running.

...UPSTAIRS…

“Please tell me you can fix it.” Kori begged. She held a Lavender sundress out towards Marinette. The dress was held up by an pleated band that served as the sleeves and went straight around her. The dress was cinched just below her chest and flowed down to her knees. Of course Marinette recognized this dress. She had designed it. 

“Of course I can.” Marinette reached for the travel sewing kit she kept in her back pocket. Using a lilac thread she ladder stitched up the bottom corner at the seam and sewed it just above the top of the tare and sewed the thread into the original stitching to lock the two together. It took her very little time to fix it and as soon as Marinette was finished Kori stripped from the pants and shirt and slipped into the dress. Marinette flushed as she had only been friends with Kori for six months and did not feel that was long enough to change in front of each other so easily. Despite all her time on earth she still has yet to grasp the concept that sometimes a person may not be comfortable seeing another person change or changing in front of another.

Marinette excused herself and walked back down stairs. She was still a little flushed from the event so she took a deep breath before heading down the stairs. She saw that more children had arrived and were running around the room. Many children had cupcakes in their hands. Marinette saw one of the other mom’s entering with a large box in her hands and balloons slowly slipping from her hand. Marinette came down the stairs just in time and jumped to grab the balloons before they got too far out of reach. 

“Thank you Marinette!”Sarah said as she re adjusted the box in her hands. 

“Here lets switch.” Marinette set her hands on the underside of the box and took the full weight off the woman who stretched her arms and rubbed her wrists before grabbing the balloons.

“You are the best Marinette.” Her head turned and she cooed, her husband had shook his head as he entered the front door as she added, “Is that Damian Wayne?” Marinette wasn’t sure about who Damian Wayne was but she had heard the name Wayne as one of her recent sponsors for her fashion company MP, Miraculous Paris, was named Bruce Wayne and he had immediately taken a liking to Marinette’s fashion line after she left her internship with Audrey Bourgeois two years prior. “If I wasn’t married-”

“But you are.” Her husband Tyler interjected.

“IF I wasn’t married I would kill to be with him.” She carried on but Marinette paid her words no mind as she looked to the focus of the mother’s attention. The Damian Wayne she spoke of was the young man she had ran into at the store that morning. He was handsome. Marinette wasn’t gonna lie, but he seemed so distant and kind of cold. Mar’i jumped into his line of sight and his expression softened. 

‘Maybe he’s not that cold.’ Marinette thought to herself.

...Later that night…

It was 8 in the evening when all the parent’s noticed the time and the birthday girl, Emma and a few other children were sleeping. Mar’i and Emma were hugging each other as they slept. Everyone decided it was time to leave and the parent’s grabbed their children and made their ways out to their cars.Dick had tried to seperate the two children but it wasn’t going to happen. 

“Marinette would you want to let Emma stay the night? Tomorrow’s Saturday so you can drive home and pick her up tomorrow.” Dick said as he gave up separating the two. “Or is her dad getting her tomorrow?” Marinette hadn’t spoken about Adrien with anyone except for those in Paris who knew him.

“Her father won’t be picking her up. He died before she was born.” Marinette’s smile had fallen when Dick brought up Emma’s father. She brought a fake smile to her face and interrupted Dick before he could apologize. “I have no problem with her staying here for the night. I don’t think it’d be safe walking at this time of night for her.” Marinette got up and bent to give Emma a kiss on the forehead and brushed her hair from her face.

“Walk?” Kori asked. “Don’t you have a car?” Marinette did not. Normally she’d walk where she needed to and if in a crunch she’d use the horse miraculous to teleport where she needed to. 

“No. My friends Alya and Nino let me use their car if I need one but I prefer walking.” 

“Well that won’t do.” A new voice said. “You can stay the night Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Bruce came around the corner from the front door.

“Mr. Wayne!” Marinette jumped up from her seat. “Good evening.” Bruce laughed.

“Please, call me Bruce. It’s good to see you again Marinette. We can have a room prepared for you.” Bruce said as he made his way to the liquor cabinet that had been locked for the party. Marinette didn’t want to be rude to the kind family and accepted the invite. Alfred made his way up the stairs and had a room prepared. Kori almost squealed in excitement but was shushed by Dick as he lifted the two children into his arms from where they laid on a couch in the living room. He took them up the stairs and tucked them into Mar’is’ room. He made sure the window leading to the balcony was locked and walked back to the living room down stairs.

Dick reentered the room to laughter and Tim was telling a story about a rather vicious encounter he had with a dog. Dick remembered the event like yesterday.

“That Rottweiler had given me nightmares for days.” He finished the story. Dick wanted to laugh with everyone else but for a different reason.

“Maybe it’s name could have been Rottweiler but that was a five pound chihuahua.” This made everyone laugh even hard and made Tim dead pan. 

“Not funny dude. Not funny.” 

Everyone then made their way to bed. Marinette was lent a night gown by Kori and it was a mid thigh on marinette. Marinette knew that meant it was very short on Kori but she didn’t want to think about it. Tikki sat on the bed stretching after having been in Marinette’s pocket all day.

“Ready Tikki?” Marinette asked as she placed two cookies in the bottomless pocket dimension she had control over. Her training as the Guardian of the Miraculouses led to Marinette becoming capable of many things she never thought would be possible without a Miraculous. It was ten at night and she wanted to check on the mother and her children from the night before.

“Ready!” Tikki flew towards Marinette.

“Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette transformed into Ladybug and threw the hood over her masked face. Her hair was kept in two long, wavy ponytails that rested along her back and was hidden under the scarf. Ladybug opened the window and disappeared into the night. She flew using her wings at first but when she got into the city she swung from the buildings using her yo-yo. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair and it brought back memories of when she’d patrol with her partner in Paris. When she arrived at the house she went to the back door and knocked. She and the mother talked for a while and her husband had thanked her over and over for saving his wife and children. He asked if she wanted a reward but she shook her head and told him she was just doing the right thing. She left and began to head to her house to grab her charger and make sure the house was ok. She grabbed what she needed and was on her way back to the manor when she was stopped by a few of the residential vigilantes. 

“We need to talk.” Batman said. He had Nightwing and Red Robin on both sides. On another rooftop, watching from a distance, was Robin. He would be able to hear every word from the conversation but would have a better chance at seeing where she would run to than those immediately behind her. 

“Good evening, how can I help you this evening?” Ladybug said as she stretched her arms above her head. 

“What are you doing in Gotham?” Batman asked. The two beside him just observed her mannerisms.

“A job opportunity called me here.” Not necessarily a lie. Nino was the one who received the job opportunity and she and Alya followed.

“What are your intentions for Gotham?” Batman could tell she wasn’t being stingy with the details and it made him weary. 

“I’ll do what I can to help. I mean no harm, my abilities are meant for protecting those who need me.” Ladybug smiled. Looking down at her yo-yo she saw that the time was already midnight. “I need to go. I just needed to check on someone to make sure they are okay.” Ladybug said she threw her yo-yo and was bout to jump when she once again heard Batman’s voice.

“Tomorrow night meet us here again. If you don’t show then I will take it as you are a threat. “ Ladybug understood his distrust. She was a hooded and masked individual who had showed up in his city and was causing a ruckus.

“Midnight tomorrow.” She swung off. 

“Robin follow her.” Batman instructed his son.


	4. Chapter 4

“Robin follow her.” Batman instructed his son.

Being Ladybug comes with the perk of good luck very often. Ladybug saw Robin in the reflection of an upcoming building. At least she thought she did. As quickly as she saw him he was gone. 

“Sorry for the delay Tikki. Gotta lose a tail.” Ladybug said aloud. She launched herself in the air and landed on a nearby building. Marinette reached into the pocket dimension and pulled out the two miraculouses she was looking for and a cookie. She quickly looked into the glass of the building in front of her and saw Robin’s reflection once again. She faced the ground, completely sure her face would not be seen from any direction, and detransformed. She then transformed with Mullo. Now that her identity was protected by magic once again she carefully gave while transformed with Mullo her form had changed much like her Ladybug. She now had a hood coming out of her spandex like suit that was grey with the edge being pink. Multimouse separated into two versions of herself. One held the Ladybug Miraculous while the other held the Black Cat which brought Plagg out of his case. As soon as he saw Tikki they flew to each other and hugged. 

“We need your help Plagg. We can catch up back at the manor.” Tikki went back to her designated Multimouse and Plagg went to his. Lady mouse and Multi Cat emerged from their transformations. 

“Lets do this.” The two high fived. “Hey Robin!” Lady mouse shouted.

“Catch us if you can birdy!” Multi Cat yelled to Robin.

…

Robin saw Ladybug stop on a building up ahead and lowered her head.

“Batman, she stopped on the west end of 321 Tomland road.” Robin said.

“On the way.” Nightwing replied through the comms. 

Robin relayed what was happening as it happened.

“Hey Robin!” One shouted at him. “Catch us if you can birdy!” Yelled the other.

“Shit I’ve been made. I think they are about to run.” Robin said as he prepared to chase once.

“I’ll go after the cat.” Nightwing said . He chased Multi Cat while Robin chased after Lady Mouse. The two separated and led the two vigilantes in opposite directions. 

… WITH NIGHTWING…

Multi Cat’s suit kept the solid grey portions of Multimouse’s but the pink exchanged with Lady Noir’s Black. Her hair became a single long braid going down her back and the jump rope that had once been her tail hung at her side. Her staff sat at the base of her back and a small bell sat under her chin. Multi Cat grabbed the jump rope and began to jump… fast. The rope’s speed increased but her jumps and her arms did not. The jump rope was no longer visible and Multi Cat jumped a very powerful jump and was floating in the air. The handles stayed in place as she turned in place and waved at Nightwing behind her.

“Batman you will not believe what I just watched her do.” Nightwing said as he followed after the Miraculous wielder. The distance between the two was slowly becoming greater as she bounced from rooftop to rooftop. The jump rope formed a hamster ball like bubble around her that loosens gravity's hold on her and decreases the friction between her and her surroundings. She had already taken him 3 miles and Nightwing was getting tired of playing chase. “That’s it.” He says as he pulls out one of his nets guns. 

“Nightwing, what are you planning?” Batman asked through the communication pieces in all of their suits. The net shot out as he pressed the trigger. The net wrapped around Multi Cat and she crashed back onto the building 10 feet below her. She tried to catch herself but her ankle rolled under her weight. She fought with the net and wasn’t able to find the exit. Nightwing was standing right before her. 

“I’ll have her in a moment Batman. We will get some answers.” Nightwing replied. He was about to knock her out when she grabbed onto the next with her left hand and her baton with her right.

“Cataclysm!” The black magic formed around her fist and left behind only the dust of the net. She pointed her baton at Nightwing and crouched. “I don’t want to hurt you. Just let me go and I will overlook this.” She snatched up the jump rope with her free hand and shoved it into the belt of her outfit. She kept her weight off her injured ankle and was prepared to run. 

“Nightwing! Do not engage. Fall back.” Batman ordered. The confidence in the girl’s voice didn’t necessarily scare him or illicit fear in any way but he heard the hint of lethality in her voice. Nightwing paid his order no mind. He launched forward to disarm her. Multi Cat extended her baton to three-quarters her height and channeled a portion of the black cat’s ability into the baton. 

“Cataclysm!” She swung the baton towards him. Nightwing dodged the attack and threw a red batarang at the woman. The weapon would have embedded itself half in her shoulder but the magic of the suit pushed it up so it only grazed her shoulder. She winced but fought through the pain by swinging the still charged baton at his hip where it connected. As she matured the full abilities of the Miraculouses became available to her including being able to control what was destroyed and to the extent. In this case, she used the baton to channel the cataclysm to fracture his hip. To be exact just at the outer tip of his femur. He went down and she was gone.

… With Robin…

“Nightwing! Do not engage. Fall back.” Robin heard Batman order Nightwing followed by the female channeling another attack, he assumed, followed by a threat, and then Nightwing cried out. Robin clicked his tongue.

“Enough!” Robin yelled and pulled out a Bolla and threw it towards the girl who was running ahead of him along the top of an apartment complex. Either it was in his rush or due to her having the powers of Lady Luck Robin had fallen as LadyMouse hit the ground. adyMouse had rolled so she hadn’t crushed her arms with the weight of her body. Robin had landed above her. A smell similar to rain with a hint of sugar met his nose. He knew the smell that was similar to rain because it's the same smell as the shampoo Kori uses. Only 3 stores in Gotham sell it. “I’m not trying to hurt you. I just want to be sure you’re not a threat.” Robin added. He had her pinned to the rooftop. Her legs were bound so she was unable to escape. 

“I already told Batman and the others I am not a threat. What more do you guys want?!” She shouted. “What, do you want to know my identity too?” She scoffed. The look on his masked face said it all. That’s exactly what he wanted. She brought both her legs up and hit him between the legs and when he fell on her she shoved him off. She quickly untangled the Bolla from her legs and was about to leave when she heard his pained voice.

“W...what are you? What d...did you do to N...Nightwing?” He asked. He was hunched over in pain.

“I’m just a girl who wishes to help. Nightwing will be fine. It’s a small fracture to his femur he gave me no choice.” She limped closer to the edge and turned back to Robin. “I’m sorry. I may have used alil too much force. I hope you’ll forgive me.” LadyMouse was gone. She left Robin on the roof where Red Robin found him sitting where she left him. He had watched where she went and saw the flashes of light when she detransformed and transformed again. With the help of the horse miraculous she got back to the room she was staying in at the Wayne manor. 

“Thank you everyone for your help. I’m sorry.” Marinette threw herself on the bed and winced in pain. Marinette gave each kwami something to replenish their energy. Her ankle was sprained. It was obvious. It was swollen and already bruising. To ensure not being figured out she would have to stage an incident so that the wound would be accounted for. 

“Kid you don’t need to apologize. You are doing the best you can.” Plagg said as he chowed down on a piece of cheese.

“You keep us all in rotation so we aren’t trapped in the box all the time.” Mullo said as she munched on a slice of french bread.

“Marinette, there’s no need to apologize.” Tikki said as she comforted Marinette. 

“I’m sorry guys.” Marinette relaxed into Tikki’s hold. Tikki sat on Marinette’s shoulder and hugged Marinette’s cheek. “ I just wish I-” 

KNOCK. KNOCK. 

Marinette’s eyes grew wide and she motioned for all the Kwami’s to hide. They hid in a drawer and Marinette walked carefully to the door. She cracked it open and saw Damian standing there with a pile of blankets in his hands.

“Hey, Damian is it?” Marinette asked. She was fairly certain that was his name but she hadn’t actually been introduced to him. 

“Yes Miss Dupain- Cheng.” Damian said. “Kori told me to bring you some blankets because this end of the house tends to get cold at night.” Damian looked down one end of the hall and then the other. The look of discomfort on his face was obvious despite how hard he tried to hide it. Marinette was getting pissed off to say the least. 

“Please just Marinette. Here let me get those.” Marinette reached out and grabbed the blankets. 

“Alright. Have a nice evening.” Damian said. He quickly walked off and Marinette’s anger was rolling off her. She took a deep breath . 

“I need to go to sleep. Who wants to sleep here and who wants to sleep in their boxes?” Marinette asked. At the end of the night Plagg and Tikki stayed with marinette and she curled around them protectively.

Morning came and Plagg went back to his box and Marinette got dressed in her clothes from the previous day. It was sunrise when Marinette started her daily routine. She needed to relax anyway. It was a mix between gymnastics and yoga. Immediately after her stretches she found herself doing a handstand. She had her legs straight and slowly eased them into a split. 

“Marinette! Good morning!” Kori exclaimed as she ran over to Marinette.

“Good Morning Kori. How did you sle-” Marinette truly forgot about her ankle with Kori’s arrival so when she eased her foot to the ground from the spit she fell with a hiss. “Fudgin-” Marinette caught herself from cussing.

“Oh my are you okay?” Kori shouted and rushed down the steps. 

“What’s wrong Kori?” The two women heard Dick from inside. 

“Marinette hurt herself!” Kori shouted back. Dick rushed out followed by Damian and soon everyone but the children were out in the back around Marinette.

“I’m fine really. It’s just twisted.” Marinette said. 

“I insist you go to a medical professional Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Alfred said.

“I’m fine really.” Marinette responded. She soon realized no one would leave it at just that.

“That sounds like a solid idea Alfred lets call someone.” Dick said.

“No need Pull my car around, I will take her.” Bruce said and everyone dispersed. Except for Kori and Bruce.

“Don’t worry Marinette. Me and Alfred will watch Emma.” Kori smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

This was so far from what Marinette thought would happen. The last thing she thought would happen is that THE Bruce Wayne would be carrying her in his arms, like a princess, to his car to take her to a doctor because of a sprain. 

“Please Mr. Wayne put me down. I don’t need a doctor.” Marinette laughed nervously. How was she supposed to act in such a situation. 

“Master Bruce.” Alfred said as he held the front passenger door open for Bruce to set Marinette down in. “Shall I fetch Master Damian?” Alfred asked.

“Yes-”

“No!” The two said at the same time. Bruce and Alfred had similar surprised looks on their faces. 

“Why no?” Bruce asked.

“I’d rather not bother him. Besides, I think he dislikes me…” Marinette says. “Can I please just go back inside and sit in the room for now?” 

“Don’t worry Marinette, he doesn’t dislike you.” Alfred said.

“His mother raised him for the first half of his life so he’s not used to female interaction. He doesn’t interact with many his age either.” Bruce said. “ Don’t take it to heart.” Bruce reassured her. He set her down on the front seat of the car and set his hand on her shoulder. He turned to Alfred and nodded. Alfred left to retrieve the young man from the bat cave where he had been investigating since the return. He took a break when he took Marinette the blankets. 

He watched the videos captured on Nightwing and his suits several times. The two were the same and when the first got hurt the other flinched. They detransformed to the point where they were only the mouse and merged then took on characteristics of a horse then teleported away. She was gone. The fear on her face when Nightwing attacked her and the sadness when she apologized to Robin all seemed real. He then went back to the first time she saved someone and gave out her name. Ladybug. He searched for her on the internet and found a french website all about the superheroine and her partner. The website had been started by a 14 year old and was kept going until the heros had disappeared. He memorized every video and came to the conclusion that, even though Ladybug’s costume had changed, the Ladybug he was dealing with now was indeed the same one but grown. A holiday had been erected in Paris for the two heros. Why was she here in Gotham and why did she seem to take a form similar to her partner was all Damian could ask himself. Damian shot an email to the author of the website and found himself at a stand still. There were no more leads he could find on Ladybug so he decided to run a search on the next thing on his mind. Well the next person on his mind. Marinette to be exact. She was practically an enigma to him. Plus she comes from a place that speaks the same language she is a native speaker of. What he found made him sick.

Just past the first few pages that were about fashion contests and baking articles about her parents, was an article about how a villian in Paris had taken her and her classmate hostage and ended up skewering her and pushing him out a window. The photos were horrible because along with the would from the blade were pictures of her face battered and bruised. Her classmate, who had died, had turned out to be the son of the man. The article said that Marinette had no memory of her time captive but that she had found her way to the hospital with her classmate in her arms. The only working surveillance camera’s video was included that showed the front desk and how when Marinette approached and spoke the staff hadn’t heard her at first when she called out for help or just didn’t respond. She was only 18 and the video made Damian shiver. This woman was a trooper. He did the calculations, around the time of the incident she would have been pregnant with Emma. The blond man in her arms resembled her daughter a lot. The video was on loop and the audio, though on low, was heart retching and screamed in Damian’s ears.

“Master Damian. Master Bruce requests your assistance in escorting Miss Dupain-Cheng to the Doctor.” Alfred said from the top of the steps behind Damian’s back.

“What happened? Is she alright?” Damian asked, uncharacteristically worried. Maybe it was because of what he had just learned about her from his search or just from the strange connection he felt from the first moment he met her, Damian truly needed to know.

“Miss Kori surprised her and she hurt her ankle.” Alfred replied.

“I’ll be right there.” Damian replied quickly and shut the computer down.

“A bit of advice Master Damian. When you care for a woman try not to seem indifferent or uncaring. You just may push them away.” Alfred walked ahead, leaving behind a confused Damian. Damian recovered and went to the car that was sitting out front. To his surprise he saw Marinette in the front seat debating with his father. She didn’t want to go to the doctor to get the ankle checked out but Bruce told her that it needed to be checked out because there was a chance it could be broken.

“How about this, I’ll make you three designs of your choosing if you agree to let me not go? How does that sound?” Marinette tried to bribe the richest man on this side of the earth. Just to not go to the doctors. 

“It’s just a quick visit to the personal doctor. Miss Marinette, it'll take 20 minutes tops.” Damian interjected, he held her door and motioned that he’d shut it for her. He shut the door and got in the seat behind her’s. Once everyone was buckled Bruce took off down the road at speeds Marinette was fairly certain were far over the speed limits. No one seemed to be on any of the streets. They got there quickly and Damian had just as quickly grabbed her door and picked her up princess style before she had a chance to get to her feet. 

“Please set me down so I can walk by myself.” Marinette tried to ask nicely. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Was all Damian replied. Marinette couldn’t hold back the twitch that her right eye had when he said that. She wasn’t an invalid. Damian had seen this from his peripheral vision and was tempted to laugh. 

“I can walk just fine. It’s just a twisted ankle.” Marinette insisted. Onlookers watched as they went from the car into the building and to the elevators. Marinette continued to request to be set down and she’d either be refused by Damian, would be laughed at by Bruce and for Bruce to tell Damian to not put her down, or for neither to put her down. Finally Marinette gave up. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest causing a woman who was also waiting for the elevators to chuckle. Marinette blushed. She was so embarrassed. It’s moments like this Marinette wished it wasn’t too draining to heal using the Guardian’s Magic as the Ladybug Cure can only be used to fix the effects of a battle that a lucky charm was used in. 

The elevator came and the three got off at the third floor while the woman got off at a further floor. The receptionist told them to go right in as Alfred had already called in ahead of them and the doctor was ready. Bruce and Damian decided to wait in the hall while Marinette was examined by the doctor. Bruce used this time to speak with Damian about why Marinette seemed to think he disliked her.

“Damian, Marinette said something rather worrying today that I wanted to ask you about.” Damian gave his father a questioning look. “She seems to be under the understanding that you harbor some sort of… disliking towards her.”

“What are you talking about?” Damian asked. “Why would she think I…” Then he stopped. He has been told he’s rather cold to people. He doesn’t smile a lot and didn’t return the smile’s she had sent him when their eyes would meet the day before. Then last night he had left rather abruptly. Had she still wanted to talk or something? “Women confuse me…” Damian sighed. “What do you know about Miss Marinette, Father?” Damian asked his father.

“You looked her up didn’t you?” Bruce replied. He leaned against the wall. 

“Yeah…” Damian looked down the hall both ways before continuing. “How come the Justice League didn’t jump in and help the people of Paris?” 

“By the time they knew it was already over.” Bruce thought back. He had been working when he came over a recommendation for an up-and-coming designer. Marinette’s mentor had sent him a portfolio of her work and told him how to contact her. He was impressed to say the least. He drafted what he was going to send but before sending it he did a background check he found the same thing’s that Damian found but it was much closer to when it happened. She had just had the child and he had gone to the hospital and pitched his offer to her in person instead of through email like he originally would have. He told Damian how He spoke to the Justice League but that they had not been aware of what was happening because things had already been so hectic as it had been for everyone.

“I see.” The two sat in silence until the doctor knocked for the two to come back in. When they entered they saw that Marinette’s ankle was wrapped and crutches were against the wall by the patient’s table she sat on.

“What’s the prognosis doctor?” Bruce asked. Damian stood a foot behind his father but a bit off to the side so he could see Marinette. Her expression was down traut and she was worried about something. 

“It’s broken. She needs to be on bed rest for at least a week and then needs to be on the crutches. I can prescribe something for the pain but her pain tolerance seems fairly high. That or its the adrenaline coursing through her blocking it from really affecting her.” The doctor was a short, fat man with big glasses and hair only on the sides and back of his head. He handed the prescription to Bruce and walked out the room.

“Marinette do you have anyone who can help you out?” Bruce asked. The look on her face worried him abit.

“Yes. I’ll have to make a few calls but I can make it work. I have a few favors cashed in and my friend Alya helps me take Emma to school normally anyway.” Marinette pulled out her phone but the look on Bruce’s face made her feel like she made a mistake. 

“That’s not what I meant. You’ll just need help packing a bag or two. You were injured under my watch so you can stay with us.” Bruce clarified to Marinette. Marinette wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Yes I believe so give me a minute. I have to give her a call to see when she’s free.” Marinnete said as she went through her phone and found Alya’s number. “Hey Alya!” Marinette Said as her best friend picked up the phone. Bruce nodded to Damian once again and went and grabbed the crutches. Damian stayed in the room while Marinette talked on the phone with Alya. Alya said she’d be free for a few hours but then had a work related lunch she could not reschedule. Damian told Marinette they’d stop at her place on the way back so that she’d have someone she’d be comfortable with helping her pack her stuff with. “Thank you Damian I’m sorry for inconveniencing you.” Marinette said to Damian. She went to get off the table but Damian stopped her.He carried her princess style and noticed that her shoulder closest to him was cut up. It resembled a skinned knee when a kid falls from their bicycle. The small cuts cod up the semi deep cut she had received from Nightwing’s batarang the night before.

“You’re not inconveniencing me so don’t worry about it.” Damian said as he carried her to the main office where Bruce had been handing the last of the paperwork to the receptionist.


	6. Chapter 6

Laughter Echoed from all around. First from a single source, them from many. 

“Welcome all. I hope you enjoyed your trip aboard JOKER911.” Announced a sickeningly amused voice. The announcer wasn’t trying to hold back his laugh at all. The men and women were all bound and gagged. Many women cowered up against their men but only a select few held themselves straight up as they looked at their husbands and other loved ones. One married couple in particular grabbed the clown-like villain's attention. The wife held their infant son in her lap and the defiant look in her and her husband’s eyes was something he wanted to destroy. “Let’s go shopping boys!” The Joker shouted and five of the men henchmen followed Joker while twenty stayed behind. 

The Joker led his men through the busy rush hour Gotham streets. They jumped in front of cars that quickly slammed on their brakes though the drivers were very tempted to slam on the accelerator. His goons and he jumped on slammed and smashed windshields and hoods with the crowbars and pipes that they carried. They laughed without a care in the world as they grabbed purses, bags, and brief cases from the cars as they went as they made their way to the Joker’s favorite popup blackmarket. In the ruins of a railroad system that had yet to be repaid the market had put up shop and was going strong.

“Ah Korps. Great to see you. Looking…” Joker laughed a small laugh. “ Looking good I see.” Korps was looking more and more like a corpse as his wounds healed. The man who did the patch work on his face was far from an expert. His stitches were uneven the first time and too tight. His skin had torn. When the ‘doctor’ had gone to fix this he hadn’t even tried to keep the wound clean and didn’t secure it so the ends rolled away instead of laying flat. Korps had been unconscious for a majority of the healing process and by the time he came to the damage had been done. This was only half the story. Because he finally had saved up to get the surgery to fix the botched work when four of his men turned on him. They grabbed the tender, newly grown tissue and skin and pulled it, and muscle, off causing irreversible damage. His eye no longer worked and was bulging partially out of the socket and took a milky color and the edge of his mouth was torn into a permanent frown. 

“Got what you promised Joker?” Korps said. He wasn’t a fan of the clown. The scrawny man in front of him creeped him out but he needed to do what he needed to do. 

“Of course! Of course!” The clown’s voice squeaked with each ‘c’ and he chuckled after the first ‘course’. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Joker snapped his fingers and two of his clowns dropped their purses and briefcases and pulled out two guns and pointed them between the three other clowns. “I got them... right ...here...” Joker broke out laughing as the three tried to escape but he whipped out his long lanky leg and knocked the three in their heads. They fell to the ground. The first was knocked out cold the other two were not. Furthest from Joker, the man scrambled to his feet knowing that whatever was planned for him would not be tame or quick. He didn’t make it far as the Joker grabbed him by his hair, the Joker tossed a blade from his sleeve and into the frozen hand of the other conscious man, and slammed his face into the rail below them repeatedly. The struggle from the man decreased until it became non existent but the Joker didn’t stop there. The Joker laughed as he stomped on the man’s lower back and began to jump up and down. Laughing as if it were a bounce house. A trickle of blood was brought down by gravity but it wasn’t enough for his life to be in danger. Even if it were a serious amount of blood no one would bat an eye. His nose, back, and hip were definitely broken and his lip was probably split. His partner was frozen in fear as he watched in horror and shock. He had thought they had finally entered the Joker’s inner circle after having killed the previous members. They thought they had secured a safe position and were ensured safety as the right hand man of Joker.

The man muttered under his breath, but only incoherent fragments escaped.His future was a short and painful one and he knew that as he looked into the eyes of the man he and his friends had wronged.

“You thought I would not recognize you just because you cover your face with make up ?” Korps sneered. He reached down and grabbed the front of the man’s shirt and pulled him to his knees. “ You’re going to regret the choice you made.” With one solid blow he knocked the man out and gestured for his men to come from the back. “Take these three to the back and tie them to the chairs. I’ll be there at the end of the business day to deal with them.” The three dressed in black came from the back and dragged the men. They showed them no respect or care. They had betrayed their brethren and their master. Korps had taken many of them off the streets so when the betrayal had taken place everyone was ready to hunt them down. Korps let them think they got away. He had eyes on them the entire time. He had the entire thing planned. 

Joker sat rocking on his heels. He waved his men to put their guns away and they did just that. Joker had let them in on the plan two weeks before the mission where they lost five of their members.

“So are we good?” He chuckled. The smile on his face grew as he thought about the toys he was promised. 

“Yeah we’re good. Joey, give him what we agreed on.” Korps reached under the table and handed the young man in black he spoke to a key. He looked no older than 17 years old but his eyes showed more age than one could imagine. 

“Oo goodie goodie!” Joker let out as he did a jig and clapped his hands. He watched as the boy walked back behind the curtain once again. 

“Joey grab him alil extra. I'm feeling charitable today.” Korps said before the curtain dropped closed. 

“Hoho,” The Joker cooed.

…

“Marinette can you not be alone for five minutes without getting hurt?” Alya laughed as she grabbed clothes from Marinette’s dresser and placed them in the pink metal suitcase Marinette had pulled from under her bed and onto her bed. They had already gotten Emma’s bag packed and Marinette’s commissions when they 

“It’s not funny Alya.” Marinette signed thinking back about how Alya had reacted when she first saw Marinette. Damian refused to let Alya help Markinette to her room so her embarrassment was increased because her room wasn’t in the cleanest of conditions. Her crafts area was a mess as the anniversary of Adrian’s death approached; she worked on more commissions so she wouldn’t need to deal with the stress of dealing with it. Her clean laundry basket was just sitting in the corner with her undergarments bag sitting on top.

“ I know, girl.” Alya said as she set the dress in her hands down and wrapped her arms around her friend. “You don’t have to go. I can clear my schedule and Nino and I can care for you and Emma as long as it takes.” Alya offered.

“ Alya no. There’s no need. I’ll be fine. Besides, Emma really has wanted to play with Mar’i more often as of late.” Marinette didn’t want to get in the way of her friends’ professional growth any more than she already had. 

“Mari it’s no trouble.” Marinette’s heart ached at the nickname. She remembered the days when everyone had called her that. Marinette remembered what day it was and it wasn’t really a day Marinette wanted to think about. It was the 5th anniversary of Adrien’s death to the day. “Mari…” September 13th… 5 days after what was his birthday. The pang in Marinette’s chest was worse. She brought her hands up and fisted the back of Alya’s shirt.

“‘Nette I’m so sorry.” Alya tightened her hold on her friend. “It’s going to be okay, ‘Nette. It’s going to be okay.” Marinette’s breathing was rapid and near hyperventilating at first but with the gentle cooing and comforting of Alya she calmed down and was once again her calm and level headed self. 

….

Outside the door Damian had been listening. He hadn’t meant to be and hadn’t been at first. After he had set Marinette down on her bed and shut the door behind himself, Damian and Bruce sat on the couch looking at the pictures that decorated the room. Damian being Damian grew impatient sitting in one place and got up to see if the women needed his assistant to make the packing process go faster. 

“Mari…” He heard the muffled nickname followed by a pause. “‘Nette I’m so sorry. ‘Nette. It’s going to be okay.” Marinette’s breathing was ragged and the words she uttered just barely were distinguishable. All he could make out was something about children and an anniversary. Damian had his hand on the door knob and was going to enter when he took note of the subtle change in Marinette’s breathing. She was calming down. He decided it would be good for him to just sit back and wait and leave the two girls to themselves.

“Be patient Damian.” Bruce looked at his boy then at the door then smirked. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Which drawer?” Alya called from the kitchen. 

“Third drawer from the stove.” Marinette called back from the room where she still sat on the bed folding the last of the clothing into the suitcase and putting the garment bag on top. Alya and Marinette had already discussed the miraculouses as she gave Alya the cat miraculous to go with the Fox miraculous she was the full time owner of once again.She was aware of the basics of Marinette’s abilities as the miraculous guardian and the duties they entailed. So she gave up her hunt for the identity of Ladybug for good. “To the left of the stove” Marinette added. She zipped the wheeled suitcase on the ground and pulled the handle up all the way, hooking the bag containing a half of her commissions to the suitcase, then propped the knee of her injured leg on the suitcase. Marinette was about to cart herself out of the room when she was yoinked up by Damian with his hands under her armpits. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked with his eyes half opened like he was looking at a disobedient cat. His lips were held in a tight line, but Marinette thought that for the faintest second she saw his lips in a sneer. 

“I was on my way out to everyone else.” Marinette saw as she quickly looked away from his face, trying to mask any hurt she felt, and watched as Alya was about to approach with the portable sewing machine and multiple packs of colored spools so Marinette could keep up with her commissions and fixing Emma’s clothes but then turn away and set then on the coffee table by the couch when her eye’s met Damian’s. Emma was a wild child to say the least. Marinette was fixing the girl’s clothes on a daily basis. Most days it was at least three fixes needed before Marinette was done.

“Not gonna happen.” He carried her like this all the way to the couch like that and set her next to Bruce. He then went back to retrieve the luggage. As soon as he was a safe distance away, Marinette released the break she was holding and Alya soothed the girl’s hair. She wanted to say the man was a fool for holding her as if she were someone’s child who was dumped on him covered in it’s own fecal matter but his father was right there and her parents raised her to be polite.

“May I get you a drink Mr. Wayne?” Ayla offered as she offered Marinette the same with her eyes. Marinette nodded and mumbled a please.

“Miss Alya that would be lovely.” Bruce not only took her offer for the drink but also took her up on her previous offer, to call her by her first name, from earlier. “Let me help you though dear.” He always seemed to be a kind man when Marinette would talk to him but now that she saw him interacting with Alya she had a better way of describing him. Marinette found that Bruce is an overly charismatic man. It dripped off him in thick gobs. Marinette could see his aura that was around him that, despite having a part currently locked away from her view, was overflowing with confidence and that charisma. It was almost suffocating, but became manageable as they walked away. Despite Damian being close, Marinette could not feel or sense even a small trace of Damian’s aura. Not even a trace residue remnant. 

…

“Why is no one coming?!” The Joker shouted as he kicked one of the women in front of him. She was too tired from screaming to cry out in pain. The Joker straightened his green button up shirt and deep purple suit jacket then ran his hand through his green hair. “ That’s fine.” He chuckled. “oH-HO- THAT’S! JUST DANDY!” Joker shouted then burst out laughing. He had five of the women separated from the rest of the hostages and had then been screaming since early that morning in an attempt to lure the Bat who had been seen just a few blocks south of where he was. He would try again. But before that he would make sure his plan was perfect and then, if there was time he would have some fun. There was always time for fun before he put his plans in effect. He always planned it that way. There was a “lovely” couple down stairs with their child who was still too defiant for his liking. The husband looks as if he’s about to challenge a guard in a day or so to escape and the Joker can’t have that.

“Honey, not yet. Please, we need to find a way out first.” The French wife’s voice reached The Joker’s ears when his back was turned and a HUGE grin came to his lips. He came up with an idea almost instantaneously. Escape was on their mind as early as now. What a shame. The Joker made his way down the steps of the platform and in front of the couple.

“ Young man come here.” The Joker said as he crouched down and smiled in front of the family. He looked friendly enough to the young boy so he ran up to the clown. “Let’s go have some fun!” The Joker exclaimed then brought the boy up on his shoulder. The parents’ shouted out for their son. 

“Au revoir Maman un Papa! A plus Tard!” The boy shouted and waved eagerly over the Clown who was laughing WAY too enthusiastically. The laughing must have been contagious because the boy tagged along, although not as energetically as the villian, despite the sad looks on his parents’ faces. He was unsure what was happening though. 

… 

Nightfall came and the boy and the clown had not returned yet. The other married couples were already giving the parents their condolences despite not knowing if he was even dead. They weren’t going to give up hope they knew someone was going to come and save them. They had been there for three days. Food had not been provided, and many of them had been beaten, but they were still hopeful. They lived in Paris during the time when Hawkmoth had terrorized everyone and they just knew that someone would rize up even if it meant you had to be the one to do it yourself.

The sound of heavy doors opening followed by the familiar cackling of The Joker led everyone to know exactly who it was around midnight. Next to him was the young boy with… a bag of food in his hands. More were in the hands of the goons behind him. 

“The boy said he was so hungry so I bought him food. He said everyone was hungry too so I got everyone food to eat with him. Ain’t I so nice?” The Joker asked with a wicked grin on his face. The boy ran over to his parents with him bag of food and pulled out the food and began to dig in with his parents. The whole group didn’t even think twice about scarfing down the food that was given to them. Not long after they finished the food all of their stomachs began to growl in pain and discomfort. 

“Tom? Honey? What’s happening?” One of the wives asked.

“I’m… I-’m not sure.” Tom vomited and a woman screamed bloody murder as another hostage began to vomit followed by another. Screams erupted from the room and a portion of the skylight was opened to let the screams out into the night to lure his prey. 

Tom bit back the bile and advised his wife to do the same as he took a protective stance between her and The Joker and his Son. 

“Run. I will stall them long enough for you to get help.” He told her as he tossed her a smile over his shoulder. His semi-tanned skin was sickeningly pale from whatever they were poisoned with but he fought it back as much as he could. 

“Honey!” His wife pulled their son to her as he too threw up. She gave him a moment and pulled the boy into her arms with his head over her shoulder so if he needed to get sick again he could. “I love you. I will be back.” She got on her tip toes and kissed his cheeks then was about to set off running when The Joker began to cackle.

“You think I didn’t think you’d try to escape?” He asked. “There are only two ways not boarded shut now. Here,” He pointed in the direction he and her son had entered in, “ and there!” He pointed up at the sky light. No!

She couldn’t hold it back anymore. She threw up. She didn’t drop her son but she almost did.The smell of the room was so putrid and strong at that point it was too hard not to. He wanted them to scream? Fine she’d do just that.

“HELP! PLEASE ANYONE!” She shouted after having her son shove his thumbs in his ears.

…

Ladybug had made it to the rooftop ten minutes before midnight. The magic of the suit made her ankle feel as if it were a mild sprain instead of the full blown break it was. Batman and his birds arrived just as Ladybug’s yo-yo struck midnight. 

“Punctionual I see.” Ladybug greeted them. She wished they would have been a tad bit earlier seeing as they were the ones who told her to be here or they’d count her as an enemy before they attacked her.

“You’re lucky we even-”

“You are the lucky one’s I came. You attacked me Nightwing. I should have seen that as a proclamation of war but decided to give you the benefit of the dou-” Screams cut her off. Her head darted in their direction and she immediately darted in their direction. 

“HELP! PLEASE ANYONE!” That voice.

“No-” Ladybug said aloud as she shook out her wings and darted forward at speeds the Bats had not seen of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug used her wings to jet towards the screams she knew all too well. “Maman…” She said under her breath as she pushed herself to go faster. Batman, Nightwing and Robin followed behind Ladybug but were unable to keep up with her. The sound of screaming led her to the open roof where Marinette jumped in and found several people puking and the Joker holding a gun towards Sabine who was standing in front of Tom and Lucas who were not looking too well. 

“Let them go!” Ladybug shouted. 

“Ah so good to see you in such fair conditions,my dear.” The sound of the Joker’s voice made Ladybug want to rip his tongue out through his teeth but she held back this instinct. “Please wait your turn. Wait till you see. I got our  _ video  _ digitized.” Ladybug was confused, but she did not infer to what video he was talking about because she needed to get the gun away from her parents.

“”Ladybug please help us.” Tom pleaded in French from behind his wife. On a normal day, Sabine would have asked for help but she knew that she needed to stay strong at this moment for her family. She wanted, more than anything, to leave it all to Ladybug but she couldn’t. Ladybug saw her younger brother, Lucas, crying behind her father and her anger boiled even more. Boy was she glad Hawkmoth had been taken care of or one hell of an akuma would have been born from her pure, seething rage.

“L-Ladyb-b-bug!” The young boy cried and rubbed at his eyes.

“Young man you will see what happens when you cross the joker.” The click of the gun cocking silenced the room then filled it with shrieking as all the onlookers knew exactly what the mad man was planning to do. Batman and his sons had just landed in the shadowed corner of the room as the shrieks began.

“Lucas, close your eyes. Ladybug will take care of everything.” Ladybug cooed in French and began swinging her yo-yo slowly at her side. Her tone had lulled him into a cocoon of security and reminded him of his older sister. Is this what she dealt with everyday in this city? “Lucky Charm.” Ladybug mumbled swiftly. Above her yo-yo appeared a large clown like horn that tapered out larger than her head. Glancing around the room she spotted a few pieces of the puzzle but knew it wasn’t all the puzzles she needed. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and pulled it as it wrapped around the Joker’s wrist, the gun went off, and Tom tossed his son into his wife’s arms and out of the gun’s way and began to follow suit all at the same time. The bullet had barely grazed the back of Tom’s shoulder, he paid it no mind as he grabbed his wife and son and pulled them into a bear hug. 

“Now look what you’ve done you crazy bi-” Ladybug blares the horn.

“Language.” She chided. She needed him angry so he’d get sloppy.

“Oh I’ll show you language you-” She tuts the horn once again and swings past one of the Joker’s goons who had run towards her. “Fu-” TLLT! Ladybug was accomplishing what she was planning easily but she hadn’t realized he had ordered one of his men when he first saw her arrive to retrieve the spare phone hidden in his desk and to project one of the videos on the big screen. Ladybug froze when she saw the heavily pregnant Marinette on screen blindfolded and bound, standing in front of the open door of a flying helicopter. Her hair was whipping around, her lip was busted, and her cheeks were tear stained. The video paused and the Bats almost came out of the shadows when they recognized the girl in the video.

“What the fuck is this?!” Ladybug grabbed the front of his suit arm lifted him off the ground. And slammed him against the wall behind him. “Who do you think you are?” She banged him against the wall and watched as with a flick of his wrist his goon pressed play once again. The sobs from the video tore at the heart strings of her parents who were in the room. Sabine covered her son’s ears and Tom his wife’s. 

“Don’t you love it?” The joker laughed then leaned closer. “I was wondering if I was going to have to come to your house. What a lovely place it is.” Ladybug deadpanned. “ This wasn’t set up for you but I’m so pleased you showed up instead of the Batsy. Though I’d have  _ LOVED _ to see him too.” Joker swooned. Ladybug slammed him against the wall once again.

“Make him turn it off now!” She ordered.

“Oh no the best part is coming up.” The Joker clapped and placed a hand on her wrist. “I just love watching it on loop. “Did they make it to Mommy and me classes I wonder?” The Joker put his other index finger to his bottom lip and feigned wonderment. Then a smirk spread across his lips followed by a wicked cackle. “OOOOOH! Here it comes!” 

“Ou Mista Jay, may I do the honors?” A highly feminine voice asked overly cutesy from the recording.

“Lets do it together.” The recording responded. Two arms reached out and pushed Marinette out the open doors of the helicopter. Before anyone could see anymore of the video Ladybug dropped the Joker and slammed her fist through the screen. She originally had planned to just throw the yo-yo through the screen but seeing herself falling that day, and hearing the Joker’s words repeating in her head, she found herself fist in the screen across the room. The whole time her head was down but the laughter across the room had made her head shoot up as the laughing man began to retreat. 

Her eyes, from eyelid to eyelid, were Ladybug red. The state was temporary as the words that escaped his lips shocked her out of said state.

“Ladybug~” The Joker sang. “Ladybug, Fly away home~” He waved as he danced and his goons ran towards the door. “Your house is on fire~” his tune broke as a laugh broke through. “And all your children are gone~” He sang after composing himself long enough to complete it. Ladybug deadpanned and almost flew off. Glancing around the room she spotted the Bats. 

“Take care of these people. I need to run. He found my home and my family.” Ladybug shouted towards them in english. Before leaving she stopped by her family. “Your daughter is safe. I caught her before any damage came to her and Emma that day. Do not worry. You are in safe hands.” Ladybug comforted them in French. She tossed the Lucky Charm in the air and a swarm of butterflies filled the room and surrounded the inhabitants. All the victims were no longer ill and Tom was healed. Any structural damage had been undone and Ladybug was gone. 

…

“Master Bruce, thirteen fire’s have been reported around Gotham by the Joker’s men in the last 10 minutes.” Alfred said through the comms. Alfred sat in the Bat cave for the night because Tim and Jason had yet another fight which led to the first walking out on his duties. 

“Alfred we need police and paramedics to our current location. Notify the others and start dispatching them to the fires. Robin and I will be enroute to fire locations as well.” Batman responded and everyone did as they needed. Nightwing gathered as much information as he could from the victims. 

They had been on a plane heading back to Paris when they had been kidnapped by the Joker and his men. Many weren’t fluid in English but two were fairly versed in the language as Nightwing learned their daughter was a designer who moved to America so they learned for her.

The video plagued his mind and when the police arrived he hid in the shadows and heard as they all were given a clean bill of health and were escorted to the hospital for testing to make sure whatever poison was in their systems was gone.

…

Ladybug flew home and saw the flames that were raging high into the sky. She heard the screams from inside and didn’t think. After tying her scarf over her mouth and nose she launched herself into the window of her home that was already open. The smoke was thick and heavy and made her lungs hurt breathing before she even began to inhale.


	9. Chapter 9

The flames were everywhere and Marinette was fairly certain she could smell accelerant of some sort. The twins would often stay at her place overnight since her place was in a better part of town than their parent’s. Alya’s parent’s had moved two years after Alya had to be closer to their daughter. Those girls were nice enough to watch the house and helped Marinette every chance they got and this was not going to be how they were rewarded for it. The twins were now twelve but were seven when the events when Hawkmoth first began. Marinette only agreed to let the twins watch her house because it was in an extremely good part of town. 

The smoke burned her lungs but Ladybug pushed through. She found evidence of a struggle starting in the living room leading to her bedroom.

_ ‘Ella and Etta, please, call to me.’ Ladybug thought.  _ BANG! A loud noise from the kitchen grabbed Ladybug’s attention and she jetted towards them. A beam came down from above her making her have to dodge roll to the side. The beam had just barely missed her but she had gotten just out of the way to get a clear sight of the twins who were tied up in the kitchen. 

Ella and Etta were bound and gagged. Etta was still coming to, while Ella was trying to find a way free. Ella’s previous plan ended with a pot getting knocked to the floor and a knife sliding across the kitchen floor and under the counter. Ladybug took note of the weak points of the house between her and the girls and ran. She monouvered her way past each obstacle and flame and made it to the girls. 

“Ella! Etta! I got you.” She called out as she made quick work of their bonds and helps with the gags. She held tight to the girls and held them close. She would not let any harm come to them. “Lucky Charm!” Two firefighter masks materialized in her hands and she fastened them on their heads. “Wear these. I will get you to safety. Don’t worry.” She reassured the two young girls. She made her way through the house determined to save the twins no matter what it took.

…

“Master Wayne, it would seem Miss Marinette’s house is one of the house’s that are aflame and her friend Miss Alya Cesaire’s siblings were inside of the house. Miss Cesaire is on the line with GPD who’s sending out the fire department right now.” Alfred said through the comms. 

“What’s the locations?” Batman’s altered voice entered the ear pieces of each Bat who was currently wearing their mask. 

“2300 block of Harvard lane.” Alfred informed as he narrowed in on the satellite image. The CCTV coverage for the area seemed rather light considering how militant Batman had been about setting up a reliable grid of the town. From the satellite Alfred saw how devastating the fire was compared to the rest. The house must not have been to code for the fire to have been so bad. 

“In route. 5 minute ETA.” Red Hood booked it towards the fire. He had gotten a brief idea of who the Dupain-Cheng girl was from Dick, but Todd didn’t like the idea of some no name girl staying in the Manor. What if she snooped and found the cave? What if she was a reporter? Or worse, a preppy starbucks pumpkin spice frappuccino every morning girl that he ran into every morning when he event to get his cup of coffee taken black, as always, with 4 shots of espresso. Not three shots. If you try to skip out on the fourth you would be shot. Todd would not be able to, or want to, deal with anyone unless he had 4 shots of espresso in his morning joe.

Todd cut two minutes off his time by cutting over the top of a construction site that almost got him sighted by three workers on the night shift.

“Hood there are two young girls in the building. Ella and Etta, they are twelve years olds and speak mainly french.” Alfred knew Red Hood was fluent in French and that this would be no problem but juggling the two may be slightly difficult. “Would it be correct that you will need back up?” He inferred. 

“On scene. I see the girls. It seems someone has already come to save them, they are exiting the- SHIT!” 

…

Ladybug had gotten the two girls through the kitchen, dining room, and into the living room. 

“Ladybug thank you.” Ella said then took a deep breath then took a deep breath through her mask.

“Thank you so much.” Etta added and took a deep breath as well. They clung to Ladybug just as she had told them to.

“There’s no need to thank me.” Ladybug said. There really wasn’t. It was all her fault they were in this mess in the first place anyway. 

“What are you doing in Gotham?” Ella asked. Insightful just like her big sister.

“Not that we aren’t grateful.” Etta was more in tune with others' emotions than her sisters a bit like Nino in a way. 

“I promised to protect Marinette and her child because she and Adrien were harmed because of my battle with  _ Hawkmoth _ . So I followed them here.” Ladybug said. Hawkmoth’s name became like poison on her lips over the years and it felt like it too. Marinette took the two back to the window she came in through and was about to help them through it when she heard a small creek noise from above her. Her head shot up and she saw the ceiling coming down.

Ladybug pulled the two below her and used her body to keep the ceiling from landing on them, and brought her wings from her face to around them to keep the flames and debris away from them as good as she could. It all tore a heart retching scream from the Ladybug themed hero.

“AHHHHH!”Ladybug screamed as the flaming wooden beams of varying sizes fell from the ceiling onto her back with pieces of cement accompanying them.

…

Red Hood stood on the street relaying as he watched the ceiling fall on the three and how he heard the woman scream and that she seemingly stood after the blow. 

“Can you confirm?” Batman repeated three times as the Red Hood stared into the house in shock. “Are all three alive or is it the one?” Batman asked but still got no response. “Is anyone in Red Hood’s area?” Batman requested.

“Fire in my area has been put out. I am on my way.” Robin responded. He had been 6 blocks south so he could be there quickly. 

“Give me a status update as soon as you get there.” Batman ordered. 

“Affirmative.” Robin said. He soon saw Red Hood. “I see Red Hood. And the girls. Ladybug seems to have saved the girls.” Robin relayed. He watched as the brunette he had seen earlier who had been dressed relaxed and comfortably was now dressed proffessionably but was disheveled and panicking and she grabbed a hold of her sisters and examined her siblings for injuries. Their arms had bruises, cuts and burns.

“M-Ladybug! Thank you!” Alya was about to cry. Robin could tell from where he was that the burns and cuts would scar but the girls were lucky to escape with their lives. He watched as the roof began to slowly fall in then looked back at the girls. He watched as Ladybug took the masks off the girls and thought it was strang they’d have such specific masks. The firefighters arrived and were starting to fight the fire but the house was beyond saving. As the hoses got hooked up Ladybug tossed the masks in the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Butterflies flew from the masks and multiplied as they engulfed the fire and fire truck then flew away. Robin watched as the wounds on the twins disappeared and Alya pulled the girls into her arms and kissed their heads. She then thanked the hero by pulling her into a hug. Alya must not have noticed the second degree burns that covered a good portion of the heroes back as she pulled her into a hug or that she flinched from the pain.

“A strange pink mass of bugs put out the fire here.”

“Same here.”

“Reversed this fire too.”

All of the Bat team members witnessed the same event and the same event happened everywhere. All the fires that were started across Gotham had been undone and all the damages and deaths caused by them were reversed as well. Todd knew he saw this somewhere before but this made it all too real. When they returned to the Batcave he needed to let the team know.

…

“You know it’s not nice to follow a lady home.” Ladybug said as she turned towards Robin and placed her hand on her hip and cocked it lightly, careful not to disturb the burn on her back. 

“That was not my intention.” Robin stated.

“Then what was?” Ladybug asked. She took a few steps closer and realised he was taller than her by quite a bit. 

“I saw what you did back there. How’d you know that house was on fire? How did you know the people who you saved were there?” Robin asked, almost sounding like he was accusing her of something. 

“As one person with a secret identity to another can you keep a secret?” Ladybug asked. She didn’t let him answer. “ The owner of that house is the mother of my late partner’s child. I moved from Paris when she did to protect her and her child. If she wishes for me to give up my life then I shall.” Ladybug gave a sickeningly sweet smile. The “she” Ladybug referred to wasn’t herself though… it was her daughter. Most days she felt like a husk before she saw the smiling face of her daughter.

“How’d you know?” Robin asked again.

“The little tune The Joker sang when he left.” Ladybug said. Ladybug circled the Robin. “It’s a nursery rhyme about a ladybug's house being on fire and all but one of her children either dying in it or leaving it except one who’s trapped under a dish or kettle. He bound and tortured them and expected them to be dead before I got there.” Ladybug explained to Robin. “Tell Batman that he doesn’t need to worry about the Joker. I shall catch him within the week and I shall have him tied to the Bat signal at GPD.” From the pocket dimension in only her control Ladybug pulled out the horse miraculous.

“What do you mean?” Robin asked. “What are you planning?” She opened the box and a small floating horse came out of the box. And a pair of dark tinted sunglasses sat in what looked like a high quality velvet- like material.

“My Lady.” The horse greeted her.

“Kaalki. You ready?” She placed the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

“Born ready.” The horse neighed and pranced in a circle.

“Tikki, Kaalki. Unify.” Her outfit changed from red and black to brown and black. It was a medium brown base with black ladybug spots all throughout it she kept her wing like scarves and a tail had sprouted out of her lower back. The uniform now covered the burn but her rigid movements showed it was still there. “Voyage!” A portal appeared before her and she was about to walk through when she heard Robin called out to her.

“Wait!” Robin said.

“Yes…” Lucky Runner held out the ‘s’ unsure why he stopped her this time.

“Take this.” Robin tossed a tin at her and she quickly grabbed it before it could fall.

“What is it?” 

“It’s a salve for your burn.” His hand had gone to his head and his index finger had begun to scratch without him even realizing. Thank heavens for his mask because a blush had found its way to his cheeks as well. “It should help reduce scarring that burn looked gruesome from what I saw.” 

“Uhm thanks…” Lucky Runner jumped through the portal and it closed behind her. Robin wanted to bang his head on a wall because of how awkward he was. 

_ ‘WHY WAS I SO AWKWARD?!’ _

With a sigh he returned to base to see that nearly everyone had already returned already.


	10. Chapter 10

The Batcave’s computer had six videos playing as Robin dragged Red Hood in where he saw Alfred, Black Bat, Batgirl, Catwoman, and Nightwing. Robin perched himself on the lift and sat while he waited for the three missing members. He knew a briefing was in order once they arrived so he didn’t see the point in walking back up stairs then coming back afterwards. It just wasn’t productive. 

The first video shown as one of the masked vigilantes ran into a burning house and cleared the first floor. Up the stairs to the second floor they began when they rounded a corner only to see the roof begin to cave in. They booked it for the window and jumped from the second floor. The vigilante hadn’t been aware that the firefighters had moved their firetruck so when they went out the window they slammed right into the top ledge of the truck and bounced off the truck and landed on the unmanned axe. The fireman who left it there came up after hearing the sound of the glass break was caught on the camera and screamed at the sight before him. 

The second video, which was right next to the first, seemed to be from the same vigilantee’s cam and showed what happened as the butterflies came by them. The firefighter who discovered the unmoving vigilante turned around, eyes following the butterflies, and ran towards them. He began asking many question after question. Only getting head shakes which earned looks of confusion. His lips moved which Robin read to say “You died. You fell from the second floor onto the axe.” 

The third video showed a similar video one to the first. One of the Bat family members ran into a flaming house to save a victim of the Joker and his goons. In this video’s case, the vigilante had the floor give out on them and fell from the third floor to the first with a support beam atop them. They died in the fire.

The fourth video was just like the third. The fire got put out, their body got photographed and bagged, dragged out, and then revived by the ladybugs before being unmasked by any nosey officers. The vigilante had panicked as they awoke in the bag. It seemed they also had no memory of the events that occured to them.

The fifth video showed a video from the house Robin had been at but must have been at but must have been before he got there because the scene showed Ladybug supporting two girls approaching the window that was already broken open when her head shot upwards. Her arms pulled the girls under her and her scarf became a shield around the two as she hunched over them. A split second later a segment of the roof came down and soon she emerged from the rubble. Robin understood how she got her burns now and understood why Red hood was unnerved.

The final video was one he recognized completely. The scene looked even more mystical each time it repeated in the loop. As she threw her hand up and the butterflies flew out completely wiping out all the damages caused by the fires. The cuts and burns on the twins disappeared and the house was returned to its previous condition. Robin couldn’t help but wonder why it didn’t heal her own wounds though.

Minutes passed and Batman rushed into the cave with Red Robin and Batwoman silently in tow. The two were just as shaken and disturbed as Red hood. This threw Robin off even more. Batwoman was one of the most level headed and logical women that he knew. Their faces had paled and they were exhibiting symptoms of shock. Robin hopped down from where he sat and put himself between Batman and Red Hood when he saw Batman rushing to grab at the young adult. 

“Get out of my way Damian.” Batman yelled as he pulled off his mask and tossed it to the side. “I need to get to the bottom of this. We can’t have a repeat of this.” He added.

“Father, look at the footage. He was thrown off. He hesitated.” Damian defended Red Hood. Robin froze in place at his actions. Had he really just defended Todd? Had he really just defied his father? Everyone in the room was shocked but grateful that Robin did this very out of character action as Todd and Bruce’s fights got very bad very quickly. Alfred restarted, and blew up, the video that Bruce needed to see.

“I know her…” Red Hood mumbled after the video had finished playing.

“What are you talking about?” Batman inquired. Red Hood had been out of town until this morning so him having known her should be impossible and yet he says otherwise.

“Before I was brought back there was a period when my soul wondered. I found myself in paris and I watched that girl in a time loop try and fight a person called Desperada. It was horrible. The same five minutes were reset over 200 times as her partner tried to save her.” Red Hood informed them. “I don’t know her civilian identity but her and her partner merge with gods and goddesses and use their powers. I just…” His arms crossed over his chest. “I wasn’t expecting to see her here. I watched that girl get her leg ripped off in one of those times and she still fought, she cried but still fought, while bleeding.”

“That lines up with the blog I found.” He took a seat in the seat that Alfred had previously been seated in and pulled up the Ladyblog. “Would this be her and the partner?” The picture that Batman pulls up shows Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumping one another after having defeating Mr. Pigeon one of the many times they had and Jason’s nose crinkled in confusion.

“No. He has the same blond hair but the boy had a snake outfit on.” Red Hood shook his head. They went to the tab of heros and no blond snakes were to be found. Only one snake was there and he had dark blue, nearly black, to light blue hair and a lyre at his side. The look on the Bat’s face rubbed Red Hood the wrong way. “I know what I saw!” He shouted with his fist clenched.

“No one said you didn’t.” Nightwing chimed in trying to diffuse his anger. His hands were up in a passive manner as Batman ran the images from the Ladyblog through his system and could not find any leads on this partner that Red Hood spoke of. 

…

Ladybug returned to her current residence upstairs in Wayne Manor and detransformed. Her ankle was even more sore and her daughter was fast asleep in her bed. Even though the two had their own beds she insisted on sleeping with her mother tonight. She bid Kaalki goodnight after giving her a treat to replenish her energy. 

Marinette gave Tikki a treat, turned off the light, and then settled into the bed next to Emma. Tikki helped apply the salve to the young mother’s burn while she laid above the blankets.

“Tikki if something ever happens to me I need you to promise me you’ll do what it takes to keep the Miraculous safe like we planned.” Marinette said. She soothed the hair on her daughter’s head and made space for the goddess of creation to fly between them to sleep with them. 

“Of course. But don’t worry. Nothing will happen to you. You will be okay.” Tikki soothed her partner. They snuggled together and fell asleep rather quickly, unaware of the presence outside the closed balcony window.

…

The Batcave was now empty besides Jason Todd who sat in a pair of sweat pants with a mug of coffee beside him as he scoured the CCTV footage from the day he remembered so vividly. He knew that the many repeats would not be caught on camera but if he could catch the hero it would prove to Batman he wasn’t lying. 

Batman hadn’t said he was lying but that look in his eye hinted at it. It drove him crazy to think that he was doubted. Especially by Bruce. 8 hours. He spent 8 hours scouring through 800 cameras’ footage until he found the footage he was looking for. He isolated the camera and was so proud of himself. The footage was damaged and could not show the boy's face but showed him in the sewers and he ran into Ladybug. She had handed him something and he transformed. Then his face cuts to him becoming very depressed and she becoming confused as she was not aware he did anything. He detransforms then hands whatever she had given him back then all the cameras in the sewer die. Jason rewinds the video to the boy and saves what he needs. This was what he needed to prove he wasn’t crazy. He ran back upstairs for another cup of coffee only to hear a strange noise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was previously posted as chapter 10 but is now chapter 11. While posting I had accidentally skipped what is labeled as chapter 3 on here because I keep forgetting that The introduction is its own chapter. Thanks to deebeth89 and yukisukinomoto I realized my mistake and went back to fix it.The correct chapter has been placed in the slot of chapter 3 and the rest have been edited properly. I'm sorry for making such an error and any confusion it may have caused. Thank you so much for making me aware of my mistake so I could fix it! CX

Children were laughing at sunrise in Wayne Manor with a female that Jason Todd recognized to be the guest Bruce and the others had told him about but he felt he knew her from somewhere else but couldn’t seem to place her. Her door had been ajar when he had been coming down the hall with a fresh cup of coffee in hand and she had been sitting on the edge of her bed with her leg propped up on a chair with one child hanging from one of her surprisingly sculpted but dainty upper arms while the other was sitting on her shoulders leaning back giggling as both her feet were held with one firm grasp allowing her to dip backwards and pull forwards without a worry of falling. Mar’i, who was hanging from the bluenette’s arm, began swinging without a lick of warning. Marinette felt the shift in Mar’i’s weight and prepared for the action as best as she could. Jason stepped in and scooped up the child and placed her on his hip.  
“Mar’i Grayson! What would your father say about using other people as uneven bars like that?” Mar’i’s eyes shot open as a look of a deer caught in headlights took over her face. His voice was raspy not like he was a smoker but in a husky manner. Marinette couldn’t help thinking that he was handsome as he stood before her dressed only in his night pants. He was chiseled and handsome but Marinette didn’t have time for distractions. Especially male distractions. “Sorry for entering your room uninvited. I’m Jason Todd.” Jason extended his hand to her after securing the child on his hip with his elbow.  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette took his hand in hers and gave it a shake so he wouldn’t find her rude. His eyes dilated for a second but quickly returned to normal. He knew where he why he felt she was so familiar. It would explain why, even though she was so slim and petite, she was fit and obviously strong. She was capable enough to defend herself.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jason said then asked, “So what happened to your foot?” He inquired. Jason had already heard what happened and watched the footage of the incident but he wasn’t sure if he trusted the woman that caught Damian’s attention. He eyed her for any signs of deceit only to find none.  
“Mommy got her hurt uncle Jason.” Mar’i interjected after tapping on his shoulder.  
“Actually, I wasn’t paying attention while stretching yesterday and hurt my ankle. Kori wasn’t at fault she just happened to come out and greet me while I was deep in thought.” Marinette clarified as she lifted her daughter from her shoulders. “This delightful dear is my daughter Emma.” Marinette introduced her daughter to the man. Her daughter’s response was to hide from the rugged man by ducking behind her mother’s back.   
“Oh Emma.” Marinette cooed her daughter’s name with her thick french accent sounding more like she was about to sing a lullaby. “It’s rude to hide. Come out and say hello.” Marinette tried to convince her daughter. Emma shot a look to Mar’i then grinned.  
“Lemme down! Lemme down.” Mar’i cried .” Jason did just that from fear the five year old would knock his coffee on the ground. Coffee was worth more to him than his own blood at times. He took a big sip and as he lowered the mug he saw Marinette’s daughter rush from behind her mother and out the door. The two girls giggled and laughed as they left and went to Mari’s room where they went through her toys to play with the dollhouse her grandfather, Bruce, had gotten for her.It was as tall as the two girls and wider than both of their arm spans joined twice. Marinette shook her head and sighed as the girls left.  
“Is there more coffee down stairs?” Marinette asked. She had a lot of work ahead of her and knew the two girls would be back with some dolls that they’d want clothes made for soon enough.   
“Yeah. How do you take it?” Marinette had stretched and taken her leg off the seat and grabbed her commissions and grabbed the one off the top and the electric hand sewing machine from har purse. She set them in the seat.  
“Straight black. I have a lot of work to do before those two come back with the dolls.” Marinette chuckled. She was about to use the wheels of the chair to slide across the floor when Jason set his cup on the desk and offered her his hand.  
“Let me help.” Marinette accepted his offer and allowed herself to let him guide her arm around his neck and to support her weight as her foot stayed off the ground. She was careful not to put too much of her weight on him so he wouldn’t be thrown off balance and he was careful not to let his guard down in case she were to attack. He knew how lethal women could be. They were considered the ‘fairer’ sex but not all of them are that. Take Talia al Ghul, Damian’s mother for example. Currently leading the League of Assassins and has had a history of having made attempts on Bruce’s life and even succeeded in killing Damian during one of them attempts and drove the bat damn near insane in the process. He left the room thinking about everything he just realized. Her blue hair was longer, her eyelashes had grown longer and thicker, her lips fuller, and she filled out over the years.  
‘Should I tell Batman?’ He thought to himself as he made his way down the hall. He was so deep in thought that he hadn’t realized that there was someone else in the hallway behind him. Or that he had left his coffee, his life blood, on the desk in Marinette’s temporary room.   
…  
Damian had woken up just like he always had, 15 minutes before his alarm clock even went off, and promptly got dressed. He brushed his teeth then combed back his hair in his private bathroom. When he went to exit his room he ran into Dick who was out of breath.  
“Is Mar’i in your room?” Dick asked. He was still dressed in his plain blue button up pajamas. Why he asked this of Damian was because Mar’i was notorious for waking early in the morning and she’d use this time to enter Damian’s room under false pretenses. One time she claimed to have released a feral cat in the mansion by accident and lost it somewhere near the kitchen and needed help finding it. When they split up to search for the cat she doubled back and entered his room to search through his things. When she heard him coming back she climbed under his bed with his pillow and hid there while everyone searched high and low for her. When Damian returned to his room, following her trail he found her snoozing. His assassin training gave him the skills to detect her breathing that she hadn’t even been trying to hide.  
“Not this time.” Damian fought a smirk. “Have you checked Emma’s room yet?” Damian suggested. Dick rubbed the back of his head.   
“Yeah. She’s not there either. Neither is Emma. Next stop is Miss Marinette’s room.” Dick didn’t want to wake up the injured woman but he didn’t know what to do. The girls were nowhere to be found and Kori wanted to swim with the girls. Damian told Dick he’d ask Marinette for him but when he got near her room he spotted a distracted Jason walking away from her room. He didn’t even notice him or respond when Damian greeted him.   
Damian waited a moment before knocking on the partly open door of Marinette’s room and waited until he heard the woman’s voice call out to him telling him to enter.  
“Good morning and pardon my intrusion. Have you seen the children this morning?” He asked straight to the point and avoided the more personal question he refused to admit he was curious about.  
“Actually they just ran out of here a few minutes ago. I’d guess they ran back to Mar’i’s room because they are bringing some dolls by in a few hours.” Marinette had stopped the work she was working on when she heard the knock at the door. Jason didn’t seem to be the one to knock when he said he was going to return. To her surprise, Damian entered the room asking about the girls. When she first saw him she thought she might have done something wrong but then she reminded herself she did nothing wrong.   
“I see.” Damian wasn’t quick to leave like Marinette thought he would be. Instead he peeked over her shoulder at what she was working on before he had entered the room. “So what are you working on?” He asked, trying to push the questions out of what Jason was up to out of his mind. Jason was not one to go out of his way to ‘make friends’, so it rightfully made Damian narrow his eyes at his sudden interest in doing so.  
“Finishing touches on a dress. It’s a commission.” Marinette explained as she measured out and pinned more of the lower hem of the dress. Not much was left for her to do on this piece except to finish the hem on the edge and to make a half bodice to sew into the dress. It was a soft lilac with lavender trim. It was meant to be sent back to a customer in France   
“How many commissions do you have to work on? On average?” Damian stood by the doorway. Marinette knew this wasn’t what he wanted to know but she left it alone.  
“I had seven commissions come in this month that I need to complete but normally it's only four or five a month.” Marinette got to the end of the hem and pulled out her needle to finish it off by hand which was a habit that she grew accustomed to doing. Marinette laid out everything for the two sides of the   
“Yo did I leave my cup-o-joe in- Oh hey Demon spawn what are you doing in here?” Jason placed a cup down next to Marinette and saw his. “Oh sweet honey I missed you.” He grabbed his cup, although having brought himself another cup for himself, and chugged his first cup. Once he finished he let out a puff of air then licked his lips. The two stayed in the room watching Marinette working, except for when Jason would leave for more coffee and tea for the three of them, Damian had only left once and that was to tell Dick where the two girls were. The three spoke as Marinette worked until they heard Emma and Mar’i coming down the hall. Marinette folded the current commission out of the way since the first had been completed and was folded on the far top corner of the desk.   
“Maman!” Emma’s shout was heard from down the hall. She was obviously not happy. Emma’s voice sounded like she had been crying and still was. “Maman! Maman, Mar’i said that Ladybug and Chat Noir don’t exist!” Marinette deadpanned as her daughter ran through the door shouting this.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette was taken back by her daughter’s statement. She wanted to laugh at first but now was definitely not the time for that. She placed her hand on her daughter’s head and gently slid it down to the side of her face where it rested on her cheek to wipe her daughter’s tears away.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir help people in France sweetheart. Of course, she would think they are not real.” Marinette comforted Emma. “There’s nothing wrong with that. Why don’t you show her your collection of videos?” Alya had put together a private playlist on the ladyblog that was password protected just for Emma when Marinette came clean to her and Nino about everything. Emma’s face lit up.

“Can I?” Emma’s mood instantly brightened, and she jumped up with anticipation as she repeated the two words over and over again. Marinette pointed for her daughter’s baby blue overnight bag and Emma tripped over her own feet for it and brought it back to Marinette. The other inhabitants of the room watched as Marinette pulled a child sized blue tablet from the matching bag, signed into the portal, then handed the tablet over to her daughter who tapped onto the first video of the playlist. “See I told you!” Emma showed the video’s that were not available to the public to her closest friend.

“Wow!” Mar’i breathed as she watched a video of Ladybug and Chat battling a cat-like villain that would not be put on the blog because Alya’s lense got cracked halfway through filming that day.

…

Night came and the girls were put to bed. The Bats assembled in the cave and Marinette transformed into a unified version of the Ladybug and Horse miraculous. She teleported out of the manner and appeared across from the hotel her parents were staying. She was angry for them. When Bruce had heard what happened to them, he had apparently had them sent to his private hospital where they were checked out and were only released once given a clean bill of health. He offered to let them stay with him, but they refused so instead he paid for a penthouse stay at the best hotel available in Gotham. Ladybug couldn’t help but wonder why he was doing this but decided not to outright question him and give him the benefit of the doubt.

With one final look Ladybug turned away and opened another portal and found herself at the location of her will. She looked around the pristine warehouse that no longer showed a sign of what happened the night before.

Dismissing her transformation with the horse miraculous, Ladybug stood there feeding the horse a red apple she pulled from her void space. She looked for some sort of clue as to where to find the Joker and his gang and was having no luck. She had searched everywhere and could find nothing and just as when she was about to give up, she saw something from the corner of her eye by the tv that remained smashed from when her fist had gone through it. Painted red by her eyes with black spots, temporarily, was a small folded up slip of paper that returned to its normal coloring when her eyes landed on it.

“The Joker’s Fun land” was written sloppily in the corner and a sloppy map of a three-story building with rooms that had poorly drawn diagrams of what traps were where. A grin spread on her lips as an idea came to mind. She put the horse miraculous away then set off towards the oversized, dilapidated fun house. If the “lucky” person who dropped the floor plans was found he was sure to be killed so Ladybug was sure she was not going to let anyone know she found them. She tucked the map into her yo-yo and swung on her way towards the surely dangerous not so fun house. Within thirty minutes of swinging around Gotham, Ladybug had found herself at the location of the heavily guarded building unseen and in the prime location to take note of the shift changes of the guards.

Ladybug took mental note of where every guard was and for how long. When each guard moved, she memorized it and would write it down as soon as she got back to the manor. The sky was tinged with pinks and reds when Ladybug realized she had spent the whole night surveilling the Joker’s hideout. Ladybug backed away, watching the hideout carefully and once again summoned the horse miraculous.

“Kaalki. Tikki. Unify.” Ladybug whispered. Once merged she summoned a portal and teleported back to her room at the manor and the sight coming through the window was breathtaking as the pinks and reds merged with the blues making brilliant shades of purples. Ladybug’s pulse began to race for some reason, so she sat at the desk and detransformed. Motioning for the Kwamis to hide in the top drawer where she had some snacks hidden for them to munch on.

Marinette’s ankle was sore, and her ears were ringing from the pain, but before she could do anything the sound of footsteps passing by her door caught her attention. She needed to go downstairs and decided it would be nice to have company. She grabbed the crutches that were beside her desk, grabbed the notepad and pencil from atop the desk next to her current commission, and limped to the door. It was a hassle getting out the door but when she did, she saw Alfred.

“Ah good morning Miss Marinette. I didn’t wake you, did I?” Alfred asked greeting the bluenette with a kurt bow as he closed the distance between them that had been greater than Marinette thought it would be because of the delay caused by her struggle with the door.

“Oh no Alfred. I was already awake.” Marinette clarified. “May I accompany you downstairs? I promise to keep up.” Marinette reassured the butler. He must not have believed her because he told her he’d enjoy the company but to give him one moment and he left her at the top of the stairs. When he returned, he had both Bruce and Damian who were fully dressed in suits of similar shades of navy blue not even five minutes later. Bruce was wearing a deep navy blue that made the steel blue of his eyes pop. The darker navy blue of Damian’s suit made his emerald eyes look even fiercer against the partially Arabian tint of his skin. Marinette couldn’t help but notice how smooth his skin was and a burst of inspiration hit her at seeing the two. They were the models of every designer’s dreams. She didn’t have time for that though she had work to prepare for tonight and she didn’t want to lose the information she gathered.

“Good morning Miss Dupain-Cheng. How did you sleep?” Bruce asked as he held his hand out for Marinette’s and when she adjusted her weight on the crutches so she could place her hand in his he brought his lips to her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Damian scoffed silently as Marinette blushed and giggled lightly at the action. He was annoyed and wished to just go to the Batcave and spend the day training until he could spend the night finding someone to take his frustration out on.

“I forgot to go to sleep last night. I ended up staying up late working on commissions it would seem.” Marinette covered for her real activities for the night before. Her eyes told how tired she was starting to feel as her adrenaline was beginning to decrease. She felt how gravity was tugging at her upper eyelids.

“Now, allow me to assist you downstairs and then we shall get you back to bed. Dick and Kori can get the girls to school today.” Bruce said. Alfred left the three at the top of the stairs to ensure breakfast would be ready by the time they got there.

“Oh no, I can go down the stairs by myself.” Marinette smiled then gripped both the crutches firmly once again. “Thank you though.” Marinette added then approached the stairs awkwardly with the crutches. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to set the crutches done first and bring her feet down to meet them or if she was to bring one crutch and foot down then the others. Her hesitation was led to Damian acting instead. He tsked then moved beside Marinette, took the crutch from her hand, and put her arm around his neck to support her weight. He then put his arm around her waist and held his palm to her side but did it in a way, so his fingers touched her as little as possible. If she was what he believed she was then she disgusted him.

“Let me, Father.” Damian turned to look at Marinette who was uncomfortable at their position. “I’d rather we get to the bottom of the stairs today without it being us putting off our plans to cart you to yet another doctor. Or am I the wrong Wayne for the job?” He had an attitude again and for the life of her Marinette could not place why. Was he always back and forth between civil and rude, Marinette wondered to herself? Marinette’s eye twitched at his words and she pulled her arm out of his loose grip.

“Damian, that is not how you speak to a guest or a woman in general. Apologize to Miss Dupain-Cheng right this minute.” Bruce snapped at his son.

“But she’s up to something.” Damian tried to defend his position.

“Damian do not make do not make accusations about people that you know nothing about.” Bruce’s tone held a warning in each word.

“I saw Jason coming out of her room just after dawn when we were all looking for the brats, and no the kids weren’t in there at the same time.” Damian’s accusation was clear as day despite him not saying it. “That paired with her reaction to how you kissed her hand we know exactly what kind of woman she is.” Marinette wasn’t sure what he was trying to call her with that comment but with the look on Bruce’s face she knew it couldn’t be good.

The two men continued fighting back and forth faster than Marinette could follow, and Marinette could feel her anger increasing as this man before her, who didn’t even really know her, was insulting her.

“Enough! I’m not a gold digger and I do not appreciate being insulted by you. If I had been I would have taken Prince Ali up on his offer a long time ago.” Marinette raised her voice to interrupt Damian as he called her a ‘gold digging slut’ shouting in French not meaning to and added once again in English. “I’m sorry for whatever I have done to make you feel so much hate towards me and, I also apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you Mr. Wayne.” Marinette’s words were like venom towards Damian as she swatted at the arm around her waist and snatched her crutch from him. “I am sorry for any disturbances I may have caused this morning. I will return to my room. I seem to be more tired than I thought. Pardon me.” Marinette went back to the room and held her tears in as she walked away. She heard the men behind her still fighting but she ignored them as she focused on what needed to be done.

Marinette laid in the bed writing the guard schedule in the form of a knitting pattern. It took her two hours to write the whole thing down, but she had to stop when she heard her daughter’s feet running down the hall. Her daughter came into the room to give her a hug and kiss before leaving for school and Marinette and Tikki wished her luck. The child believed that Tikki was a fairy that only certain lucky people could see and that if she told anyone about her without Tikki’s permission then she would not be able to see her ever again. Tikki would hide from anyone who she didn’t want to know she existed, so it wasn’t really a lie. Marinette waited until her daughter shut the door behind her and began writing once again. This time she allowed the tears she had been holding in to fall.

All the insults that had been uttered by Damian echoed through her head and her chest ached from it all. She kept silent though. Tikki held onto her and once she finished writing the schedule, she curled up under the blanket with Tikki who comforted her.


	13. Chapter 13

How had Lady Mouse found herself in this situation? She was surrounded by twelve of the Joker's goons and could not see a way out besides fighting them off alone. To explain how she got there we need to go back to when she woke up at noon. Marinette changed into a simple pale pink dress with the same embroidery flower design from when she was younger except it has three branches to the design now and goes up both sides. The flowers are on vines decorating the neck and bottom edges of the dress as well.

It took some struggling from Marinette to get down the stairs. She found Alfred prepping dinner for everyone. Alfred stopped what he was doing on the chopping board to look towards the doorway. It was the crutches hitting the tile that gave her away.

“Miss Marinette are you hungry?” Alfred offered the girl and walked around the counter and pulled a bar stool out for her.

“Thank you, and yes I’m very hungry.” Marinette accepted both. She slid onto the bar stool by propping the injured side on it first then hopping up on it. Alfred smiled sadly and Marinette worried she knew where this conversation was going to go. Alfred held back until he had been on his way back from the fridge with a parfait and a spoon until he began to apologize for that morning’s events.

“This morning was uncalled for on Master Damian’s part. We sincerely apologize for everything he said. It was completely uncalled for. Master Bruce has spoken to him and believes he found the root of the misunderstanding.” Alfred began. As he set the parfait that was in an elegant swirling glass in front of her, he handed her the long-handled spoon, then asked her if she’d like granola.

“You're not the one who did it so please don’t apologize, and I don’t need granola. Thank you though.” Marinette placed her hand on the elder’s hand in appreciation and smiled. “So, what are you making and is there anything I can help you with?” Marinette offered her services. She no longer felt like being alone. The Kwamis who were to accompany her tonight were making the preparations they needed to so they were ready for what was planned.

“Tonight's dinner will be a rump roast stew. Do you mind chopping vegetables and herbs?” Alfred asked Marinette who finished her parfait and stretched her arms out.

“Sign me up. I don’t mind helping out.” Marinette helped with the chopping of vegetables then the mincing of the herbs. Once they finished assembling the stew to let it slow cook for the next few hours until it was ready, they sat and chatted until the children returned with Dick and Kori at four in the afternoon with bags in all of their hands.

“MOMMY!” Shouted out Emma as she seeked out her mother’s whereabouts in the manor.

“In the kitchen!” Marinette called back in response to her daughter. Alfred had already cleaned the parfait glass and returned it to its proper place long before the young child ran into the kitchen followed by Mar’i and the two adults.

“Mommy look what Dick and Kori got me!” Emma threw herself onto her mother’s lap as best she could but ended up slipping off. This earned a barely audible hiss from Marinette as she held it back, so she did not worry her daughter. Emma was so much like her father when it came to worrying about others, and if she realized she had hurt her mom she would have started crying.

“What is it?” Marinette asked sounding very interested as she leaned in to listen. Her daughter pulled a fully stocked baby blue backpack with a fluffy pink cat out of the bag in her hand and grinned a big toothy grin.

“Tada!” Emma unzipped the backpack to show her mommy the supplies that filled the bag. “Mar’i got a pink one!” Emma informed her mother. Marinette chuckled as she watched Mar’i wave her’s for Marinette to see.

“Well aren’t those beautiful. Why don’t you go put them up in your rooms?” Marinette suggested to the two little girls.

“Ok!” Mar’i shouted and the two little girls ran upstairs. Marinette let out a sigh once the two were gone.

“You guys…” They knew Marinette was going to feel indebted to them, but they felt like they had to. Emma was Mar’i’s first friend at school, so this was just one of their ways of showing their appreciation.

“Marinette don’t worry about it.” Dick quickly assured her before she could say anything. Alfred glanced at the surveillance camera feed for the front door and excused himself. Kori fought, and lost, the battle of not laughing as the two went back and forth as Marinette asked how much it cost for the supplies and backpack so she could pay them back. She could have had the supplies same-day delivered. She had more than enough money left over after her bills from her commissions.

“Fine how about this.” Marinette heard four sets of footsteps approaching but paid them no mind as she figured out a sure-fire way to not be indebted to the couple. “Kori, tell me how many of the embroidered summer dresses cost and I’ll make you triple it.” A sly smile brought itself across Marinette’s lips. She watched as Kori looked excitedly from Dick then Marinette, but her excitement soon faded to nervousness. Kori knew her husband didn’t want her to say any, but she absolutely loved the designs that Marinette came up with.

“Dick, sweetie, you know I love you.” Kori gave him a grin. She was going to do it and he knew it.

“Don’t you dare-” Dick began.

“Just over one dress because they asked for supplies for the teacher from each student.” Dick’s face feigned shock. He was well aware that she’d give in because he knew just how much his wife loved the dresses Marinette made her.

“My little flame, just you wait.” The warning in his eyes told the alien just what was in store for her. A mischievous grin spread across Kori’s face.

“Why wait?” She taunted leaning forward towards her husband and biting her lower lip. Marinette turned away blushing as did the other guest of the family who arrived with the Waynes who Bruce, Damian and Alfred had been entering the room with. Bruce and Alfred had not reacted, and Damian tried to follow suit but the pink tint to his cheeks had been there for a moment before he collected himself. Bruce cleared his throat; he knew that if he let the two continue as they were they’d started tearing each other apart and Kori would not be composed enough to hide her flight as they did so.

“Welcome home.” Dick said smoothly as if nothing had happened and everything was peachy keen again. Marinette knew he had not been offended by Kori telling her. The sight of Damian had soured Marinette’s mood lightly only, but she held it in and didn’t let it show. “Hey Kent. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good. The Daily Planet has an article coming out about Wayne Enterprises and Bruce invited me over for dinner. With Alfred’s permission of course.” Marinette noted two facts about the man; one was that he was THE Clark Kent that Alya gushed about every other day and had a custom cardboard cutout in her closet of him, and he was one hell of a polite man. A strange feeling ran over her skin and Marinette just couldn’t place it. It was a tickle like buzz that came on quickly and faded fast. He walked over to Marinette and held his hand out to shake her’s, “My name’s-”

“Clark Kent. Second leading publisher at The Daily Planet.” Marinette interrupted as she shook his hand. His grip was extremely gentle for such a muscular man and it was obvious that he was treating her more delicately than others. “Second only to Lois Lane of course. Of course, I only get this information from my friend Alya is in love with your wife by the way.” A devious plot came to mind as their hands disconnected. “Would you be willing to take a picture with me so I could send it to her? It would drive her crazy that I met you?” His boisterous laugh filled the room and Marinette was sure she felt the air filling her lungs get sucked out of her.

‘Fuck’ Was the only thing that crossed Marinette’s mind as a feint blush was airbrushed over her cheeks.

“Of course!” He came up close beside her and threw his arm around her shoulder and it landed even more soft than his handshake had been. Marinette had started wondering if he were actually a cloud.

“Thank you so much.” Marinette pulled out her phone and they got the picture taken. Dinner was taken and the children were ecstatic after dinner because Clark entertained the two young children and wore them out. They made him play tag and hide-and-seek until it was time for them to get ready for bed. Kori and Marinette stayed in the living room mapping the designs for the six dresses Marinette.

When Marinette got into the designs, she tuned out everyone else except for Kori. Once they finished Kori helped her up to her room and they ‘retired’ for the night. Kori really had gone to sleep while Marinette found her stash of energy dust that she was given by the monks in Tibet. A pinch of it goes a long way. As soon as she swallowed the powder, she felt wide awake and a wave of pure energy rushed through her.

“We got this!” Marinette transformed with Mullo then performed unified transformations with Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, Sass, and Kaalki. Lucky runner opened a portal and they all jumped through and they all were half a mile from Ladybug’s vantage point the previous night. “Remember to stick to the plan.” Lady Mouse said and held her hand out for the others. They stacked their hands above her’s then shrink down in size thanks to the power of the mouse miraculous. She hid them in her hood and from there they made themselves comfortable in the collar of her leotard.

One of the unifications were called the Fea Mouse since when she was just transformed with the snake miraculous, she was known as Azemiops or Fea after the fea’s viper she seemed to strangely take after when transformed. It surprised all of the Kwamis and the monks when she traveled to, which is strangely enough home to the fea’s viper who live in the mountains of southeastern Tibet and Vietnam, the color scheme changed from the normal greens and teals to steal greys and gold bands.

As Fea Mouse she had the signature hood that all her forms had developed that came out from just below the black of her signature collar that was the same as her Ladybug uniform. A scale pattern lined her abdomen like it did with the snake heroes before her in the same grey color as the rest of her suit except for the gold bands that went around her shoulders, under bust, hips, and above the pink border of her boots. Her boot pattern consisted of the pink and black of Multi Mouse’s boots topped with the gold band that matched her gloves as well. Two tails came from the back of her golden belt area one was the mouse’s jump rope while the other was a thin snake like tail that had a band going mid-way through it.

The other was Illusionary Mouse whose outfit changed considerately. Her fox form was the more dominate of the two as the mouse was the more docile compared to the trickster fox. Her ears peaked through her hood the collar like the rest but she had a reddish orange suit with a white under belly that was shaped sort of like a vague version of her torso but rounder. She wore nearly crotch high boots were curved down like ‘ U’s in the back but came to sharp points at the end of curves much like a mouse’s tail could curve. A pink layer of color had been added starting from the curl and it went to a upside down ‘v’ shape on the bottom. Her gloves went to her upper triceps and had colored bands of pink on top and white on the bottom that swooped out and down the muscles of her arm. Around her hips was her detachable fox tail that had an apron-like skirt attached to it that had a ‘w’ design with a white trim. The white trim carried itself along to the bottom and the top which was the belt that locked in the front at an angle. Her tail paid homage to Rena Rouge. It was a solid orange until it got close to the tip where it became white from a shape like a three but its sides weren’t as sharp as her’s had been. The mouse’s jump rope tail was no longer used as a tail in this form. Tied around her hips in a neat bow was her jump rope.

She snuck past the guards and into the Joker’s Funhouse. Both of her yo-yos were in her hands and she was following the redrawn map she had photographed on one of them. When she turned a corner, she found herself face-to-back with a goon. Thinking quickly, she quickly struck him in the back of his neck and eased him to the ground. She continued on her way and was getting suspicious. She ran into only one guard on the inside whose back was to her. Not too soon after the thought crossed her mind hidden doors around her revealed the goons that had been hiding in ambush for her. The laughter from the walls around her was what clued her in before they emerged from the walls. Which is how Lady Mouse found herself surrounded by twelve of the Joker’s goons with seemingly no help while some held bats, others clubs, while the rest held, the longest range of three, guns. The laughter grew more eager and insane.

“I wonder if the boss will let us keep their costumes as trophies?” One goon said as they went running at the woman/women which made the men call him various slurs. They underestimated them as they mused over the idea and thought they were just weak little girls trying to play games, so they were going to use them as punching bags like the boss and Harley used them as. Hand-to-hand combat wasn’t as hard as it once had been as Marinette took lessons in her civilian lives.

The three guns cocked simultaneously, and they let the bullets fly. Their own men who were in the way just barely scrambled out of the way. Lady Mouse was smarter than those men though. She shrank down and her counterparts and her ran towards various goons. They grew back to their just barely full sizes and surprised the men as they sat their trying to find where she had gone.

They hadn’t expected one girl to turn into five so they were already at a disadvantage. Lady Runner activated a portable under the feet of one of the goons she was facing that took the that brought him down onto the back of the second. The one on top hadn’t been knocked out until Fea Mouse used their snake tail to trip one of their three opponents onto the pile.

Fea Mouse grabbed one of her one of her remaining two targets by the neck with her snake tail and avoided the attack coming at her from the bat of the other in a swivel. She let the blow hit the other goon and reared her head back and released one of the more non-lethal poison in the face of the not restrained henchman. His screams interrupted the fighting that was happing around them as he frantically wiped at his eyes trying, and failing, to relieve the pain.

The Illusionary Mouse brought her piccolo to her lips and played them a tune that brought a gun with a sling around her neck. She grinned mischievously and the two gulped as they only had clubs. They turned to run as she shot a brigade of bullets their way. As the bullets continued to fire as her one arm held the gun and it’s trigger, she played another tune to summon to more gun wielding versions of herself to the intersection that the men were approaching as she shrank her original form down. The men ran towards the center of the room near the pile of unconscious goons and swung her jump rope out at the men as they ran from her clones.

“What the Fuck!” The men shouted once they were within a foot of her as she sprang to her full size. She threw her jump rope around their waist and swung them up with all her might, so they slammed into the ceiling. The force knocked them out as she bid them a good night. She enlisted the help of the clones to drag the unconscious men to the growing pile. Illusionary Mouse went to the wall where Lucky Runner was crouched against and leaned against it next to her waiting for the others to finish or ask for help if they needed it.

Multi Cat bobbed and weaved in between the attacks from her attackers. She swiped at her opponents until they dropped their weapons. She left bleeding wounds on their arms and torsos. It wasn’t something she liked to do but she did what she needed to do to stay alive during the battles. Each battle grew even more deadly and she needed to be read to do what she needed to do what she was required of her.

Lady Mouse was back-to-back with Multi Cat. As one of her opponents threw a punch, she’d dodge the punch then hit the other with the energy she stored from the movement. Only did this happen when she was absolutely sure the hit wouldn’t get her feline counterpart. When Lady Mouse was certain her partners were safe from the repercussions of her actions, she would do that, but if she wasn’t, she would grab them by the wrist and toss them towards the wall. Once the two were close enough together she whipped out her yoyos and grabbed the man furthest to the left and threw him at the other. Then she wrapped them both with her second yoyo as the first yoyo released the first goon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some subjects that people who are sensitive cannot handle. These subjects will appear in the next chapter and you can tell what it is based on how this chapter ends. You have been warned, but otherwise please enjoy. Sorry for the delay I have been moving my stuff because I have to change my bedroom to the livingroom by the end of this week and its alil difficult with my disabilities. Sorry again.

The last two goons were taken care of quickly as Lady mouse wrapped her yoyo back around them, this time the yoyo went around their feet. With a swift upward yank, she slammed them into the ceiling, into the floor again, and pulled her yoyos back in the same fluid motion. The goons rolled to the top of the pile of goons. The miraculous clones came together and high fived, happy that they had succeeded in knocking out all of the goons and were ready to proceed with their plan.

“Ready?” Lady Mouse asked silently. She had quickly caught her breath and the others had down the same. The suits made it easy.

“Yeah.” They all confirmed equally as hushed as Lady Mouse. They shrank back down, and she brought them back up to her collar. She ran down the hall and around a corner to a set of doors. Based on her map, she needed to go to the right because the right was the house of mirrors which had a warning sign on the original map. Lady Mouse tried to open the door but the Knob was locked. Knowing that the room was the Joker’s private room she took one of her yoyos and busted the knob clean off.

To say she was surprised when she entered the room was an understatement. She had found not one but three Jokers sitting in their plush chairs with their feet over the arms. They were lounging in their chairs and chatting with one another. At the moment she had entered their hyena-like laughter, at a joke she had not heard, abruptly stopped when the door opened to reveal Lady Mouse.

“Who the HELL are you?” One of the men sneered her way. Each were wearing their green hair combed neatly back, barely noticeably different shades of purple suits with forest green dress shirts and bright green ties. He shot up from the previously reclined position and was ready to attack.

“Is that our little bug?” The center one asked sitting into a relaxed sitting position with a wicked smile on his face. He took note of the spots on her costume and had ‘connected the dots’ he mused to himself.

“Little bug?” The first asked. “From the video…” The third began laughing as he recalled the video. He enjoyed watching the copy that Harley and the other Joker made him. Watching the panic on her face as she gets pushed from the helicopter. As she free falls towards the ground. He thought it was a shame she transformed last minute and saved herself.

The first then relaxed in his seat after tossing an uninterested look her way. “Ah I see.” He wasn’t as interested in her as the other two were. “So as I was saying, we need to do something BIG.” He raised his eyebrows and exaggerated with his hands. He easily caught the attention of the other two as they too had plans for what they should do next.

“The door’s over there Lil bug. See your way out.” The second Joker said as he waved Lady Mouse off. Her eye twitched and the corner of her mouth sank ever so slightly. She threw her yoyo out and it wrapped around the second Joker which she quickly deduced was her Joker based on his facial features, his eye colors, the shade of his hair, and the pith of his voice. The yoyo wrapped around his shoulders to his ankles and secured him to his chair.

“Let’s go you sad excuse for a clown.” Lady Mouse spitefully said.

“Voyage!” The small Fea Mouse said from Lady Mouse’s collar. A portal appeared behind her. She flicked her wrist and the Joker went through the portal first then Lady Mouse and her clones followed. The portal closed behind them leaving behind two very angry Jokers who were ready to burn down Gotham.

~

“YOU BITCH!” The Joker yelled as he struggled against his bindings.

“TCH, TCH, TCH.” Lady Mouse said aloud. “How dare you talk to a lady that way?” She added.

“Release me right this moment!” Demanded the Joker. He hadn’t answered her question, instead he looked around and took in the sight around them. They were atop a building that he soon realized was the top of Gotham Police Department. “What? You going to send me to Arkham Prison?” He taunted in a nasally, baby-like voice.

“Oh no. Why would I do that?” A grin began to slowly make its way on her face. Each of her clone appear with a similar look on their face.

He had planned to escape while she talked. “Oh yeah then what’s your plan?” He had asked, but that didn’t last as the clones appeared. Lucky Runner was to the far left to her right was Illusionary Mouse, followed by Lady Mouse, and Multi Cat, then Fea Mouse. The appearance of these of other four women in costumes put a damper on his plan. “Hehe- Who are they?” He laughed rather pathetically. “I thought this was just me and you?” His laugh grew more strained as he asked flatly.

“Who says that it isn’t?” Was she an idiot or something? Looking towards Fea Mouse she then said, “We got five minutes the we will start everything.” She wanted everything to be perfect. For that to happen she needed him to stew and wonder what would happen to him.

~

“I thought you said Damian was ready for the Batman mantle yet.” Superman said as he floats a foot above the cold steel of the Batcave floor with his arms on his hips in a relaxed form of his power pose.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Batman’s gruff voice said from behind the computer’s screen as he continued to go over the CCTV feed searching for any crime that needed his intervention.

“Marinette’s Robin training.” Superman reiterated. His hair was smooth and perfect. He was wearing the same beautiful blue suit and the red underwear overtop of it with the matching red cape.

“You know I gave up on training female Robins. Damian just might be my last Robin actually.” His rhythmic tapping sped up for a moment then went back to the previous speed.

“Is she a child of domestic abuse?” Superman inquired. His grip on his hips tightened at the thought.

Batman turned down the question. “No, her parents are very protective of her. They have been trying to escape the hospital to come see her.” He had to hire private security to keep them in because Sabine had gotten past, and knocked out, most of the guards until she was caught. Once a guard laid hands on her Tom broke his arm like it was a toothpick. So, the private guards were needed.

“Her scar tissue says otherwise.” Superman didn’t want to accuse his friend of lying but in this case the evidence shows otherwise. “When I walked in and x-rayed her this afternoon, I would have thought you had her as your sidekick longer than any of the others.”

“Kent, I told you to stop x-raying my Robins.” Batman grumbled and turned in his seat a fraction towards Superman then back to his computer. “And Marinette is not one of my Robins. As for the scar tissue you saw it may be because there were attacks that were happening in Paris.”

“Attacks?” Superman hadn’t been aware that the situation had gotten that bad in Paris. There had been some interference in his hearing in that area. The closer he got the better he could hear but Paris normally had a dome around it for a few years that cleared up quickly. Based on the age of some of the scar tissue, the injuries occurred when she was barely a teenager. Who would do that? Who would break a young girl’s arm in three separate places after three days of the first break? Or snap her left femur after having broken the other in the same manner not even three months prior? “This girl’s initial injuries treatments could fund Gotham General for three years. Not including the rehabilitation. What kind of attacks happened over there? Why wasn’t the Justice League notified?” Superman was pissed.

“When I figure out the answers I’ll let you know.” Bruce told him. “So was the x-ray warning update the point of this visit because that could have been done through message.” Batman said, rewinding the video. He had been aware of the possibility because of the x-ray Marinette had at his doctor. The doctor had called this morning asking if Bruce was aware if Marinette was subject to abuse during any point of her life because there were signs of repeated injury to her ankle.

Superman shook his head then admitted rather darkly, “No, I discovered another abnormality about her when I x-rayed her.” His eyes glazed over with concern as he worried not only for the kind young mother, he met but all the beings that inhabited Earth. “There’s something about her that is causing a black hole to develop next to her.” He feared what the black hole would do if it continued to grow and wondered how it began.

As far as Batman knew, blackholes were stationary anomalies and took hundreds of years after the death of a star. “Are you sure that the black hole was forming next to her and not in my house?”

“I’m sure.” He frowned. “When she moved it moved.” His authoritative tone frustrated Batman but he kept quite as he was the one who knew more in this situation.

“Mhm.” Vocalized Batman. He narrowed his eyes and zoomed in on the CCTV focused on the Gotham Police Department roof. The camera went out of focus and stayed liked that for a moment then came back on just in time for him to witness one of the five women crowding the Joker punch him in the face. “I need to go. Can you look for information regarding the black hole your way? I’ll check my way as well.” Batman didn’t wait for a reply as he got up from his seat and made his way to the Batmobile.

“I will.” Superman replied. He went in the same general direction as Batman and asked, “Will you need assistance?”

Batman climbed into the driver’s seat of the Batmobile and was about to pull the door shut when he replied. “No, I believe I have this under control. If I need help, I’ll call.” His gruff voice came off harsh. He knew that Superman was just a shout away in this timeline.

~

One after another, the miraculous clones punched the Joker in the face and when the chair threatened to fall back from the force, more often than not, Lady Mouse would pull on the yoyo. The Joker yelled slurs and called them fragments of sexist names. He couldn’t get full sentences out as the punches connected with his face.

Lady Runner grabbed Illusionary Mouse’s hand, who grabbed Lady Mouse’s, who grabbed Multi Cat’s hand, who then placed her hand on Fea Mouse’s shoulder. “Are you ready for the show?” Fea Mouse asked with an innocent smile on her face.

“Enough of this!” He finally shouted as Fea Mouse set her hand on his shoulder and the rest connected hands with one another till all of them were connected to Fea Mouse by the hand on her shoulder. With her free hand Fea Mouse cranked the timer back and five minutes. All of them retained their memories, the aches of their fists, the hairline fractures of the Joker’s bones, but for the rest of the world time went back five minutes. “W-What did you do?” The Joker felt as his nose magically went back into its correct place. As all the blood that came from his broken nose, and coated the women’s fists and his tuxedo, was magicked away from existence as it no longer existed outside of his body. “G-g-g-g-get the f-f-fuck away f-f-f-from me.” He kicked at the women and tried to push the chair away from them.

“Awe!” Cooed Illusionary Mouse. Her tail wagged gleefully. “I think he’s scared of us.” Her tone feigned sadness before she laughed. A darkness filled the Joker’s eyes as she laughed. He put on a front even though he was scared for the first time. These women made Harley and him look as scary as sleeping kittens at the moment. Not very scary seeing as he was at their mercy.

Illusionary Mouse did a swift round house kick that connected with his jaw and broke it with a sickening crunch. He yowled and fought as tears threatened to spill over his eyelids. The swelling had already began accompanied with an assortment of colors painting his skin. He did not utter a word as he would definitely require his jaw being wired shut and fed through a straw. The others joined in on the beating. Multi Cat was the only one who didn’t only kick or punch the man. Instead, when the end of the five minutes was almost upon them, she sliced open his stomach with her claws and kicked him in the deep bloody tracks left behind. Time was reset once again.

“Oh, just you wait.” The Joker’s voice was dark and held malice in each word. He shook himself front and back in the chair. This messed up his hair and had him panting.

“Are you done taking a fit?” Lady Mouse asked making the rest of the girls giggle.

“Are you?” He sneered leaning forward as he spoke and held out the word ‘you’.

Lady Mouse looked between the girls then at him and shook her head. “Nah. We’re good thanks for asking though.” She smiled a cheeky grin and crossed her arm and cocked her hips.

“Then not even remotely, bit-“ The second yoyo, coming from Lady Mouse, slamming into his face cut off his slur. “I should have killed you with my bare hands instead of pushing you out of the helicopter.” The Joker’s words brought back the memory of what had happened all those years before and she was angry. The event was fresh in her minds eye as if it happened just a minute ago.

She had just gotten out of her doctor’s office and learned she was having twins. To say she was happy was an understatement. Alya and Nino had wanted to go with her, but work had not allowed them to go with her. Alya’s rival had called out and it was either her or him for the promotion, so this was her chance to get ahead. Nino hadn’t had a gig scheduled for two but one of the crew members who were testing the equipment to make sure they were good had screwed something up and he had to go in and fix the mistake or else they’d have to spend the four grand to replace it.

Marinette traveled the three blocks to the bus stop and stopped in a quaint little mom and pop restaurant to grab herself something to go when a commotion began behind her. She peeked over her shoulder to see what all the maniacal laughing and terrified screaming that the laughter elicited.

“Oh Mista Jay!” Swooned the red and black Harley Quinn. “Bash his brains in.” Marinette had investigated the crime situation in this town and she quickly came to a realization. This Harley Quinn was not the original who had been Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Yes, she acted the part. She definitely looked the part but there were subtle differences between them that she was able to catch onto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment from a reader on Fanfiction who was concerned by the fact that the Joker recognized our dear Mari. Here's what I answered them just in case any of you were wondering too.
> 
> Hoppy854: Thank you for commenting. Why the Joker was able to recognize her was because he had seen her transform into Ladybug then Unify into Lucky Runner. This caused the magic around the transformation involving Marinette to be weaker when hiding her identity when it comes to him. I hope that helps clear up any misunderstanding!
> 
> On to the story!

A hum of gratitude and excitement escaped the imitation Harley Quinn’s lips as the Joker kicked the seat of a man he had cornered. His head hit the wall behind him. This wasn’t the end of the man’s suffering as the Joker brought his leg down with enough force to break the man’s tibia and fibula. The pained scream wasn’t needed to make Marinette do something though. She pulled her phone out when she saw the Joker’s leg pull back.

“911, what’s your emergency?” The emergency operator on the other end of the call asked. It was a woman who sounded tired.

“Who do you think you are?” The Joker had said as he knocked the chair from under the man. “I’m so pissed that I could kill everyone in this room because of you and your firm.” The Joker said which elicited a laugh from Harley.

“Hi, I’m at the Hopkins’ Café and the Joker and Harley Quinn are attacking a man.” Marinette said loud enough for the villainous pair to hear. She glared at the pair as their ears perked up and their heads turned towards her. The others in the room were baffled at her actions. No one was willing to do what the pregnant woman had just done. They just wanted to stay alive to go back to their families and she was delaying that.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hissed a woman behind her.

“Just let them handle their business.” A man said with a hushed tone then shoved her from behind.

“We have officers on their way. Please st-“ The Joker tore his attention away from the man and made his way to Marinette who had hung up the phone before the operator could finish telling her to stay on the line.

“Well, well, well. Who might you be,” He looked her up and down once then smirked. “Mommy dearest?” He finished his question then as Harley kicked their target in the face, effectively breaking his nose, then skipped over to them.

“The police are almost here, Puddin’.” Harley stated as the sirens were blaring and getting closer.

“Harley, I am aware.” Joker said slowly with gritted teeth.

“Oo~ Let’s take her with us!” Giggled Harley as she clapped her hand.

“Good idea! Let’s go for a little ride. Shall we?” He added as he grabbed Marinette’s shoulder with an iron grip. The Joker dragged her along with him and Harley.

…

“Have you ever flown before?” The Joker’s pitch raised as his smirk grew. Marinette didn’t reply, instead she fought to hold her tears in. On the way she had been blindfolded and her hands were bound behind her back. She kept her mouth shut as the tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks. “Harley get her in the helicopter.” He was losing his patience with her already. Normally people would beg him for their lives, but this woman hadn’t said a single word.

“Will do!” Harley exclaimed as she shoved Marinette into the helicopter, so the floor slammed into her hip and part of her stomach. Marinette let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding with a pained gasp. “Climb up momma… Or else.” Harley threatened. Marinette knew exactly what she meant by that. She brought her knee to the ledge and climbed in as carefully as she could. Harley must have gotten impatient as she had already hopped in herself. She grabbed Marinette by her shoulders and yanked her to her feet.

The helicopter started up and Marinette felt herself being tossed around. She felt behind her for something to hold onto and felt a bar behind her. Only one of her hands were able to hold the bar because of how her hands were bound. “Please let me go.” Marinette finally muttered.

“What was that?” The joker asked. They were getting fairly high and the Joker pulled out a camera.

“Please,” Marinette repeated. “Please let me go. I’m pregnant with twins and am due any day now.” The King of Crime smirked. He got her where he wanted. It took going this far to break her spirit and make her beg for her life. “Please…” Could he get her to grovel?

“Oooh~ I’m sorry but that won’t be happening today. You see that man and his friends…” Joker sneered the word ‘friends’. “Well they talked very bad about me to some VERY important clients of mine. You got in the way before I could return the favor. So, who better to make an example of than the expecting mother who got in my way?” The camera was recording after this point.

Marinette’s hair was whipping around her head in random directions. Her cheeks were tear stained and the tears began again as the weight of his words hit her. Marinette’s heart dropped as well.

“Oh Mista Jay, may I do the honors?” Harley asked sounding overly excited and way to high pitched for a girl her age.

“Let’s do it together.” Joker responded as the two raised their hands and shoved her out of the helicopter. They made their way to the edge to see the bound and blind folded woman transform into Ladybug then into Lucky Runner. Lucky Runner

“Voyage!” Cried out Marinette in a last-ditch effort. She was falling fast but the magic of the teleportation should slow her down enough for her to survive. At least she hoped. She entered the portal mid air and came out with enough force to break, not only the box spring of her bed, but the metal bed frame underneath it.

“What was that?” Alya mumbled from the living room after having gotten home earlier than she originally was supposed to. She came into the room to find Lucky Runner face down in the broken bed. Her hands were bound, and she was still blind folded. The sight was horrifying and the crying coming from her friend was horrible. “Oh my god! Marinette!” Alya shouted and quickly unbound her friend’s hands and rolled her off her stomach.

Blood had already begun to spill from between her legs and onto the bed. She was rushed to the hospital and into surgery. She lost the little boy she had been carrying with Emma and was nearly died herself.

…

Red Hood felt time around him go back and he was back in a different part of town.

“Shit.” He cursed. “I fucking hate when the Snake does that.” He knew that the five-minute time skip belonged to the snake themed miraculous and he seemed to be, to an extent, immune to it’s abilities. He opened the coms link and asked, “Is anyone on patrol?” He stood where he was, exactly three quarters of a mile south of where the Joker and mouse-hybrid clones were.

“Red Hood, do you need reinforcements?” Batman responded as he drove through the empty streets of Gotham.

“No.” He responded sharply then added, “The snake hero from Paris is in town and has set time back.” He could not see the miraculous user from the rooftop he was at.

“I’m on my way to them now. The five of them have the Joker tied to a chair on the roof of GPD.” Batman informed the morally flexible vigilante. “I’m ten minutes out.” Red Hood clicked his tongue in frustration. He’d be cutting it close and Batman would not make it before time was reset.

“I’m on my way there.” Red Hood turned his mic off as he bolted towards the police department. He had wasted too much time standing in one place and feared he wouldn’t make it. He soon saw them and watched as Lady Mouse handed her yoyo holding the Joker to the chair and brought her foot down where it landed on the Joker’s thigh. This elicited a pained scream from the villain. She followed this with a round house kick that hit the Joker square in the jaw.

Each of the women continued assaulting the man. The Joker shouted at the women in between hits, “Enough.” Red Hood was surprised by the tone of his voice. The Joker was in an excruciating amount of pain and was on the verge of breaking down. When Red Hood got three rooftops away Lady Mouse, who had just gotten her second yoyo back, whipped around and locked eyes with Red Hood. At least as much as she could.

“What the-“ Lady Mouse had shot her yoyo that was free of the Joker at Red Hood and yanked him across the remaining roof tops and he landed face first on the same rooftop as the six others. “What are you doing?” The new hostage shouted at the women. There was something familiar about them, but he couldn’t figure out why or to who because their faces blurred around their masks and made his head ache as he tried to place them. All their eyes were a Ladybug red color just as when Ladybug saw that the Joker had filmed what he and Harley had done.

“Don’t get in our way.” Multi Cat growled as she turned to face him. The others turned from him while Multi Cat’s piercing eyes stared into Red Hood’s covered eyes.

“Thank gooooood~.” Breathed out the Joker at the arrival of Batman’s ward. “Hurry up and free us Hoodie boy. I have a video to post to YouTube.” The Joker said with a laugh following it. The women hissed angrily out of pure seething rage.

“You’re going to regret having said that.” Growled Lady Mouse as she looked to Multi Cat who looked back at her. She tilted her had towards the Joker and Multi Cat grinned. Red Hood knew that whatever video the Joker just said he was going to release had something about the women before him.

“That’s what you-“

“Cataclysm!” Multi Catt shouted then shoved her clawed right fist through the Joker’s chest.

“Think…” The Joker’s voice broke as his eyes followed the hand. His eyes dilated as the destructive effect of her attack created a large pit in his chest. Just before he died his shocked eyes met Red Hood’s as the last of his life disappeared. Pain and fear was evident in his eyes during his last moment.

“What did you just do?!” Red Hood shouted. This was not allowed. If Batman finds out he’d immediately throw these women into Arkham and would throw away the key.

“He deserved it… and more…” Responded Lucky Runner.

“And more to come.” Smirked Fea Mouse. Illusionary Mouse and Multi Cat, who flung the blood on her claws off, then placed their hands on Lady Mouse’s shoulders and Fea Mouse took time back. Because of Lady Mouse’s yoyo being around Red Hood, he did not return to the rooftop his was at five minutes prior. Instead he was still trapped in the grasp of said yoyo as time around him reversed. All the Joker’s wounds healed but there was a hollowness to his eyes.

“Please…” A horse croak came from the Joker. “What will it take for you to release me?” The man had broke. It remembered the pain he felt as he died and could still feel an ache where Multi Cat’s hand had gone through his chest.

“Don’t worry we will get to that.” Lady Mouse said. The cycle of torture continued with the assault of the Joker while Red Hood found against the yoyo holding him. He was forced to watch as the Miraculous wielder before him beat and then murdered the Joker repeatedly.

Fea Mouse reset time twenty-three times. Each time ended with the Joker dying in a gruesome manner. The last time end with Lady Mouse releasing the Joker, making him think he was free, then using her yoyo to cut his limbs off.

“Do you know what you’ve done?!” She shouted as she cut his left arm off. “Emma doesn’t get to know her twin!” Off went his right arm. “Emily died! Marinette nearly died!” His left leg went flying a foot from him and he fell to the ground.

“Please!” Pleaded the Joker. “I-I-I’m sorry!” His voice cracked. His blood was pooling around him and all he could do was lay there as his world began to fade. Red Hood couldn’t do anything to stop what was happening or to help her calm down. The red of her eyes was just as piercing as before. The red was sure to give the Joker nightmares if he survived.

“As the Guardian of the Miraculous I have the authority to punish you as I see fit for the wrongs you have committed.” Lady Mouse revealed her position as Guardian and the Joker’s eyes widened. He’s heard the legend of the Miraculous once during his many travels to find certain materials that he needed for his plans.

“Had I known I wouldn’t have done it. Please forgive me.” The Joker’s weak voice pleaded. A newfound fear filled him that resulted in him peeing his pants. Red Hood was shocked as he saw this. Illusionary Mouse ran forward and kicked her leg out just to bring it down swiftly. She crushed his skull with a sickening crunch and squish. Time was reset for the last time that night. When time got reset once Lady Mouse used the free yoyo to drag his body back by his remaining ankle.

The Joker stared blankly at Lady Mouse when his wounds were healed. His mouth fell open slightly as he mumbled apologies to the women. Red Hood had never seen the Joker or anyone this broken before.

“You will turn yourself in to the police. You will stay in Arkham for the rest of your days. If anyone from the police, or Batman, ask for information you will tell them. “Lady Mouse released her hold of the man deeming it was no longer necessary to hold him down. “But first…” She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself to eye level. “How many copies are there? And who have seen the video?” She demanded.

“Only four.” The Joker revealed blankly. “One’s in my pocket on a flash drive. The other two have their own CDs and Harley hid the original tape.” Lady Mouse held her hand out and the Joker placed his copy in her hand.

“Goodbye.” She wrapped the yoyo around him and the chair, dragged him to the edge by the GPD entrance, and lowered him not so carefully to the ground below. “Oh, and don’t reveal what you know about me or there will be no rewind after you die by my hands next time.” Fea Mouse warned before Lady Mouse tossed him to the ground.

“You.” Lady Mouse called out towards Red Hood. “Red Hood,” She recalled from her research. “What’s your business here? How’d you know we were here?” She asked.

“I came to talk with you. Well the snake there.” He admitted as he jerked his head in the direction of Fea Mouse.

“Why?” Fea Mouse asked as she walked towards the bound man.

“Each time one of you snakes use your ability I remember what happened before.” Red Hood tried to shrug off the yoyo.

“Why should we believe you?” Fea Mouse squinted her eyes, that were still red, at the man before them.

“In Paris it was a boy with blonde hair. He reset time over two thousand times.” Red Hood revealed what happened when he first saw it happen.

“How do you know that?” Illusionary Mouse and the others moved closer and surrounded the vigilante.

“I watched it all happen while my spirit roamed before I got revived.” Beneath their masks the women cocked their eyebrows. Lady Mouse released her hold of the man.

“You were revived by a Lazarus Pit weren’t you?” Lady Mouse and the other four figured as much. If they focused on his aura, they could see the darkness tied to him from the unnatural magic.

“Yeah…” Red Hood’s jaw clenched. Looking over the ledge of GPD he watched the police surrounding the Joker drag him inside. He didn’t resist even a small amount. The police behind him held their guns trained on the villain despite him already being cuffed. Humans and other residents of earth believed they were naturally occurring, but they weren’t. They had been created by Plagg and Tikki when they tried to bring back their lost partners the first pair had lost their lives.

Lady Mouse and the other relaxed and the red clouding their eyes disappeared. Each of them crumbled as a massive headache struck them. The memories of what happened flooded their minds once her anger receded. Their eyes grew as they realized what they’d done. Did this make them a murderer?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I accidentally wrote Lucky Runner in a didn't make a mouse and horse unification. I will fix that when I can.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to let you know I've began to work on a cover art image for this story. If you'd like to watch the process I have posted a speedpaint on Youtube. The link is https://youtu.be/t9UcZzNfviQ . Alrighty on to the story!

Previously:

Lady Mouse and the other relaxed and the red clouding their eyes disappeared. Each of them crumbled as a massive headache struck them. The memories of what happened flooded their minds once her anger receded. Their eyes grew as they realized what they'd done. Did this make them a murderer?

…

“Voyage!” The portal opened and the clones leapt through before Red Hood could ask how they’d known about the Lazarus Pits or follow after them. The portal closed right in his face. There was no clue as to where the five women went as the portal resembled a solid whirlpool of mint green ink. If he squinted her could see the faint outline of a room but not enough to tell if he was looking at a bed or a bench. The magic of the miraculous knew exactly who could see the destination and who was not.

The five landed in Marinette’s temporary room and they each disabled the unifications till only the five, definitely not blind, mice were left. They then combined and then the mouse miraculous was shed to leave a no longer transformed Marinette. She felt like she was going to break down. She had no clue what happened. Her memories were clouded with a red fog. She fed the Kwamis who were just as worried. The power that came from something deep in her was able to cloud the judgement of each kwami for the duration of the episode. They remembered for a split second it had happened when the Joker had started the video from the helicopter.

“Lets go speak to the Monks.” Tikki suggested as she swallowed the last of her cookie.

Plagg chuckled. “Yeah those stuffy old men gotta know something.” He burped then rubbed his stomach after licking the last of the cheese off his paws.

“Plagg!” Tikki exclaimed as she smacked him.

“Wha-a-at sugar cubes?” He asked in response to her exasperated gasp. “You know it’s true. They still don’t leave the monastery despite being able to. Admit it you know they smell like-“ She covered his mouth knowing what he was going to say.

“I’m up for another trip.” Kaalki said stretching out her hooves.

“Alright. Once everyone is put to bed we will head out.” Marinette said and laid back on the bed. Once the rest finished she unified with Tikki and Kaalki. Plagg wanted to tag along so Marinette carried the cat miraculous on a chain around her neck. As long as she didn’t unify with Plagg and Tikki together there would be no issues. The only issue she’d have to worry about is if Plagg decided to destroy something and it went out of control.

“Voyage!” She left with the cat kwami on her shoulder as he lounged with his one leg propped over the other and his arms behind his head acting as a pillow between him and her neck. He relaxed with a loud ‘nya~ ’.

The room was left empty as all the other kwamis were tucked away, with their miraculouses, in the void at Lucky Runner’s hip. A knock at her door went unanswered. The person on the opposite side of the door knocked thrice more. When there still was no response, he opened the door to find the room empty except for the sleeping child in her bed. Damian shut the door behind himself and decided he’d confront her the next chance he had. He went around the house to find her but then decided to go down to the Batcave ready to tell Batman that their guest had disappeared.

“Father!” Damian called out as he came down the stairs. He did not see his father, nor did his father respond. He walks up to the computer and puts on the headset which was connected to the communication between the suits. Upon putting it on he hears that a conversation was already in progress.

“…jumped into a portal afterwards.” He heard Red Hood who was going from building to building on his way back to the cave.

“I’ll meet you back at the Batcave.” Batman responded. “I-“

“Father-“ Damian began when he heard his father pause. He didn’t continue when he realized he had interrupted his father’s sentence.

“Yes?” Batman responded. “What is it?”

“My apologies for interrupting father but we need to speak about the house guest. She’s not in her room.” Damian said.

“Well have you checked the kitchen?” Batman suggested.

“Or the library?” Red Hood interjected. “She mentioned enjoying reading so I showed her where she could find some books to read.” He added after clearing his throat.

“Yes father. I have checked the entire house and she is not there. Her crutches are still in her room as well.” Damian added. He was beginning to wonder if she was actually faking her injury the entire time. He didn’t like the idea of another woman trying to worm her way into his family’s bankbook. Seeing her getting closer to the others when she had originally talked to him and was no longer even attempting to talk with him. His stomach rolled with a sickening heat when he even thought of her near the others in any way. He didn’t like the though of her getting close to them romantically. He didn’t hate her or dislike her… Something about her made him feel strange and he didn’t know why. He could normally trust his intuition about people but this woman threw him mixed signals. It drove him crazy and he didn’t like how hypnotizing her smell was. He refused to be like his father, no woman will be able to wrap him around their finger. He needed her and her overly friendly, adorable daughter out of the house.

“ETA is fourteen minutes. We will talk then.” Batman held back the urge to groan. He couldn’t understand why Damian was so determined to get her out of the house. It was beginning to try his patience.

Red Hood got to the cave before Batman and a disagreement between the two sons. “Don’t give me that smug look of yours. Let’s wait until the Bat gets here.”

“You’re just mad that she’s going to be gone soon.” Damian said mockingly. He felt disgusted by his own words.

“For such a smart young man you really are dense.” Batman heard Red Hood growl at Damian upon his arrival. “It almost sounds like you have a crush on the woman.” He laughed and decided to take it further. “News check, _brat,_ this isn’t elementary. Calling names and treating girls horribly is immature. Act your age.” The cocky smile on his face pushed Damian over the edge.

“Who do you think you’re calling dense?” Damian let his anger speak. “When will you get the clue that no one wanted you here.” Damian regretted saying that deep down but his anger now clouded those emotions. “And who would like a woman who has such low standards to open their legs and sleep with a piece of shit like you. She doesn’t even have enough respect for herself to keep her hands off her _best friend’s_ husband and his father.” Red Hood closed the space between them and punched Damian, square in the jaw, with all his force.

“If you wish to continue living, you **_will_** watch your filthy mouth.” Red Hood towered over the man in front of him. “She doesn’t throw herself at any of the men in this house including me. If she showed any interest in any of us we should feel blessed. You have no idea what she has gone through.” He then slammed his fist into the jaw of his younger brother. It had definitely broke the first time so it was even more painful as the bruises had already began to set in. The Batmobile could be heard as it entered the Batcave.

“Who-“

“No! I’m not finished.” Red Hood grabbed Damian by his throat and pulled him close. “You better apologize to that woman. She is more hardworking and compassionate than you ever will be capable of.” Red Hood shook him, by the hand he had at his throat, when a thought crossed his mind. “Better yet don’t even talk to her ever again if you don’t change your attitude towards her.” Batman had rushed over to separate the two, but Red Hood had shoved him away.

“What is the meaning of this?” Batman’s gruff voice broke the silence between his two sons. Damian looked at his father then at Red Hood then looked at his father again. He brought his arms across his chest then looked up and over his shoulder. “I’m waiting…”

“Damian thinks every man in the house, except Alfred, is fuckin’ Marinette.” This perplexed Batman and he turned to his youngest son. Red Hood pulled his hooded mask off. His face showed how angry he was and his hair was messy from his hood. He looked borderline psychotic with waves of anger just poring off him.

“Whose to say she ain’t trying for him too.” Damian scoffs. Jason was about to punch him again when Batman grabbed his upper arm.

“What gives you that idea, Damian?” The oldest member of the room asked as he took his helmet off. The look of confusion on his face made Damian think he may have read into things a little too far into the relationship between his father and their guest.

“Tch! Talking, touching, and seeking you guys all the time.” Damian shouted rather upset. Bruce hadn’t seen the look in Damian’s eyes before. Then he heard Damian mumble, “but not to me…” Damian was shocked by what came out of his mouth and hoped the others hadn’t heard it.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good and isn’t attractive. Especially on you.” Jason said as he went to change from his costume and put it in his bag to take upstairs. He’d wait for them in the foyer and stop by to check on Marinette.

…

Lucky Runner got to the gate of the Guardian’s Temple in Tibet and was immediately met by the a monk who took her to, Dawa, the head monk. She was welcomed by everyone she passed. They all seemed oblivious to the events of the night. Of course they would since they hadn’t witnessed what she did.

“Ah Miss Marinette. It’s great to see you again.” Dawa said continuing to face away from her. He was looking into the raging fire before him. His red cloak appeared to glow.

“Master Dawa, I’m sorry for bothering you but I could really use some advice.” Marinette came forward and sat on her knees on a cushion six feet away from the head monk.

He turned towards her and opened his eyes to reveal they were clouded by a white and grey spiraling cloud. Marinette was shocked and worried. “Do not fear, for this is natural.” He smiled at her. “You had a similar experience recently haven’t you?” He asked her. He was looking at her, but she felt like he was staring through her and into her soul.

“Y-yes.” Marinette admitted with a small nod. “One second I was in control and the next I wasn’t. Everything was fuzzy and dyed red.”

“There is still so much I have to teach you about being a guardian.” Dawa tells her. His head was bald and had been since his hair had fallen out long before the temple disappeared and reappeared. “A guardian goes through periods of magical growth. The average guardian will go through two of these periods in their lives. A catalyst can cause these periods to happen before they naturally would occur.”

“What would be considered a catalyst?” Marinette inquired.

“Strong emotions can trigger the catalyst. This normally happens with feelings such as anger or fear. When you triggered it what were you feeling?” Dawa could tell by the look on her face it was most likely caused by anger than fear.

“I-I was confronting the man who took the life of Emily.” Marinette admitted. “He filmed what he did. He planned on posting it so the world could see it…” She clenched her fist and tried to calm herself with deep breaths. “I was just so angry and scared.” She held her stomach and thought back on the pain she felt. A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

“Child, don’t cry.” Dawa reached his hands out for her to take them. She gingerly placed her hands above his and he gave them a gentle squeeze. “We cannot change what happened but can get you prepared so you can control it.”

“But-but I did horrible things…” The tears that found their way to her eyes began to spill over and down her cheeks.

“Is he still alive?” The monk asked her.

“Y-yes.” She squeezed his hands.

“Then it’s okay. We will train you to control this. Everything will be okay. Even if he died it would still be okay because you hadn’t meant for it to happen and had no control in the matter.” He comforted her for a few more minutes then told her how to begin to control what was happening to her. She teleported home and she sat on the bed and looked down at her daughter. She couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if or when her daughter found out what she did. Would she hate Ladybug? Would she hate her if she knew what she’d done?

She detransformed and fed the two kwamis. She then put Kaalki to bed and dropped her head in her hands. “Oh Marinette, don’t be sad. You didn’t mean to hurt him.” Tikki kissed Marinette on the forehead. “Go to sleep okay?” Tikki tried to calm her companion. Marinette opened her mouth to say something. “Ah ah. Bed.” Tikki was careful to not speak too loud to wake Emma.

“But-“

“No ‘but’. Go to bed.” Plagg jumped in and helped Tikki ease the bluenette into the bed. The covered her up then the Kwamis quickly fell asleep with Plagg and Tikki cuddling with one another between Emma and Marinette. Marinette was just about to fall asleep when a knock at her door kept her from slipping into sleep.

Marinette groggily called out “Hello?” and peeked over her shoulder. She was starting to fall asleep almost instantly but the light from the hall woke her when the door opened. She sits up in the bed and looks at the door to see Damian and Jason outside the door and what looks like Damian behind Bruce, but she wasn’t certain.

“Sorry for troubling you Marinette. We thought we heard a noise and decided to come check on you.” Bruce lied. “Are you alright?” He asked, purely concerned.

“Give me one moment. I don’t want to wake Emma.” Marinette said. Bruce closed the door and the three men stepped back waiting for her to come out to them. The only noise heard was their breathing and the clicking of her crutches as she got closer. She opened the door and shut it quietly behind her. Looking up she saw that Bruce was wearing a blue pajama set, Damian was wearing a crimson red basketball jersey with black basketball shorts on, and Jason was wearing, once again, just a pair of black pajama bottoms.

“Did we wake you?” Jason asked seeing how tired she looked. She was wearing a bubblegum pink under shirt and matching pink mid-thigh shorts that flared around her thighs like each leg was a mini poodle skirt. Her hair was loose and flared out around her messily. 

“No, I was had some trouble falling asleep.” Marinette said as she leaned back against the wall supporting her weight on her good foot and one crutch while the other sat against the wall next to her. “So, what’s going on?” She hadn’t really heard them at first.

“We thought we heard something and wanted to make sure you were alright.” Bruce lied once again, and Jason held back the urge to punch Damian again.

“I’m alright. I’m sorry I can’t be of any use, but I didn’t hear anything.” Marinette answered truthfully. Her eyes went over the three men when she noticed the bruising on Damian’s jaw and cheek. She grabbed her other crutch and stepped up to Damian. She placed her hand delicately over the tender wound. “Are you alright Damian? What happened to your jaw?” She felt bad for him. It must really hurt but he didn’t show a hint of being bothered by it.

“It’s just a basketball injury.” He covered for the real cause and used basketball as an excuse. It wouldn’t sound too farfetched since he was wearing a jersey. As she traced her finger around the border of the bruise the pain began to ease immediately. Her hand left a warm tingling sensation on his skin. He noticed and would have said something, but she spoke before him.

“You should be more careful.” Marinette said softly and grabbed her crutches and backed away. The look on his face told her that he was not pleased to have her in his personal space.

“We apologize for bothering you so late at night. Please have a good night’s rest.” Bruce said then gestured for his boys to follow him. “Come on. Let’s go to bed as well.

“It’s alright. Have a nice night.” Marinette smiled then made her way back into her room. When she closed the door she leaned back and looked at her hand that had a light tingle to it. “I just don’t understand. Why him?” Marinette sighed and Tikki looked up at her sleepily.

“Is everything okay?” She asked rubbing her eyes with one hand while the other still held Plagg.

“Yes, everything is fine. Let’s go to sleep.” She made her way back to the bed and snuggled in. She couldn’t go to sleep. She tried for an hour, but her thoughts kept her up. “There’s no way…” She mutters. “Fuck!” She needed to bake. She didn’t need this right now and didn’t want to deal with it either. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She preheated the oven and began baking. A lot of baking to work through her thoughts and feelings. “I’m not doing this again. He doesn’t even like me anyways.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me me forever huh? Well I haven't fallen off the face of the earth thankfully. The college increased the work load so much it's unreal. I've only got 4 classes and when I have 5 classes I had less work a week. I'm working on writing this story and all the others so don't worry. So please enjoy!

“Damian, this is going too far.” Bruce began. “You cannot continue this behavior.” Bruce was getting tired of his son’s behavior. “Has Marinette done something to make you distrust her?” Bruce had led Jason and Damian back to the Batcave to deal with the situation. Damian refused to respond.

“Demon-Spawn has feelings for her and-“

“Tch- I don’t have feelings for the likes of her.” Damian sniped back gripping the handle of the blade he had at his hip that was concealed by his shirt. He wouldn’t kill him. Just warn him to keep his mouth shut when it came to things he had no business talking about.

“Enough Damian!” Bruce slammed his fist down on a clear spot of the desk by the keyboard.

“But father…” Damian couldn’t see where he was in the wrong. Not really. He felt something wasn’t right but wasn’t sure what it was.

“What is going on Damian!” Ordered Bruce. His tone demanded no nonsense and it caused a shiver in both young men in the room.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Damian shouted back. He couldn’t remember a time being this angry at his father, but he stormed out of the Batcave. Jason had never seen Damian talk back to Bruce in such a manner and was shocked. Bruce was pissed off but sighed. He knew he’d get nothing out of Damian if he forced it out of him now.

“That boy is growing to really be something.” Bruce muttered to Jason as he let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

“He sure is.” Jason agreed eyeing the direction Damian went.

“Do you really think he likes her?” The question came off sounding rather hopeful. Bruce had begun to question if there’d every be a time when Damian would show interest in anyone.

“Beats me. That boy is an enigma. I swear.” But then he smirked. “But it’d be nice… If only he knew how to treat her right.”

…

Damian had run out of the Batcave and was immediately distracted by the smell of cookies. He followed the smell to the kitchen and found Marinette, with her back to him, mixing a batch of sugar cookie dough. The young woman had been trying to figure out what she was going to do about the predicament she had found herself in. She had found a soul who was suitable of wielding the cat miraculous as it was balanced with hers like Adrien’s had been, but his attitude is sour to say the least. Marinette didn’t think she’d be able to fight with him or trust him with her identity, let alone with the miraculous.

Damian watched her for several seconds until Marinette tossed over her shoulder, “If you need something please feel free to ask.” She was so deep in thought that it came out rather rudely. She hadn’t been trying to be rude though but was just distracted.

“What are you doing down here?” Damian asked rather sharply.

“I couldn’t get back to sleep so I came down and started baking. I was going to wake up early to do it anyway.” She was signed up for snack duty for the girls’ class, so she was going to bake cookies since the children and the teacher always loved them.

Marinette’s timer had gone off so she stepped back with the help of the crutches and opened the oven to reveal gorgeous chocolate chip cookies that she had learned to bake from her father and mother from a young age. At the front center a 2x2 square was clear of cookies which confused Damian. He was going to ask about it but instead waited to observe as she grabbed the tongs from where they sat on a cutting board placed on the counter to her left and grabbed the cookie sheet with them using the cleared area. She placed the tray down and put the next tray in.

…

Bruce and Jason had left the cave and when walking past the kitchen they saw Damian sitting at the island watching as Marinette removed the first batch of cooked sugar cookies from their tray to a cooling rack. Damian had his chin resting in his hand and his eyes were half-lidded as he fought sleep. They watched as he fell asleep. Jason took his cell phone out of his pocket, turned the flash off, and snapped a picture just as Marinette had turned to see Damian had fallen asleep. Her soft smile had been caught by the camera.

They left the two so they, themselves, could get the most sleep they could before they needed to be up in a few more hours.

…

Marinette finished baking and packaged the cookies so that each Ziplock bag had five cookies. Once everything was clean and back in their right place and there were now two stacks of cooled ziplocked cookies. One stack was two gallon bags, one of each, while the other was technically four stacks of five in quarts bags piled around one another.A lone bag of still piping hot cookies sat in front of Damian as he slept. Marinette questioned whether to wake him or not but she was fairly certain he would not like to wake up to the children the were starting to run around like banshees up stairs.With the crutches aid she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and began to gently shake him awake. 

“Damian you might want to go to sleep in your room. The kids are on their way down.” Marinette warned him. He seemed to have been in a rather deep sleep because she had to jossle him again as she tried to wake him up. “Damian.” She said. With a sigh she shook her head and made her way to the foot of the stairs where two giggling girls had lands on the ground just before the stairs began. “Girls please don’t jump so close to the stairs. I’d hate to see either of you getting hurt.”

“Yes mommy!” Emma giggled mischievously. 

“Yes Miss Dupen-Cheng!” Mar’i realized almost immediately that she messed up. “I mean Miss Dupain-Cheng!” The two girls began to skip down the stairs but before they could pass Marinette she brought a crutch up to block them.

“Wha-” Emma began.

“Damian fell asleep in the kitchen and extra cookies go to silent children who don’t wake him. Sound good?” She looked between the two girled who were grinning ear to ear and nodding furiously. “What kind of eggs do you two want before we go in?”

“Cheesy scrambled! Cheesy scrambled!” The two repeated in sync.

“Alright!” She laughed. “I get it! Quiet starts… Now!” The three entered the kitchen and Marinette quickly began on the two girls plates of eggs. When Damian woke groggily on one side of him he had Mar’i and the other he had Emma. Both had their mouths stuffed with eggs that were covered with ketchup and cheese. He looked from one with foggy eyes to the other then up at Marinette as he remembered how he had gotten there. “Good Morning would you like-”

“Yay we win!”

“Extra cookies!” The two launch forward for the two gallon bags of cookies only for both Damian and Marinette to react at the same time. He went to pull the bags towards himself. She threw her crutch in the air, grabbed the bottom of it, and swung the top down. The scene looked weird to anyone who watched it occur and the two girls giggled as they realized their plans had been foiled. The opening of the crutch was perfectly snug around the cookies and the ledges of the armpit rest barely sat on both of Damian’s wrists but didn’t cause him any pain or damage.

“Girls you know better. I will make each of you bags to go to school with, now finish eating before Alya gets here.” Course Alya had already arrived and just knocked on the door but she hadn’t known that. Neither had she known that Alfred had let her in and they were in the hall chatting either. Alya liked the old man but wasn’t too sure about the rather reclusive family. They were so gorgeous and were able to charm her too easily. Their beauty covered up the enigmatic vibe she got from all of them, there was just something strange about them that they were hiding. Alya heard her name and decided it was time to surprise her longtime friend.

“If that were the case then they’d have been finished five minutes ago.” She surprised her clumsy friend into not only dropping both her crutches and falling to the floor, but having pulled the nearly full carton of eggs with her. 

“Sh- Alya!” Marinette shouted as she fell to the floor. Alya almost saw a smirk come from the normally grimacing Wayne. “Alya! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas me faufiler sur moi?!” Damian listened as Marinette whined about how she had told her friend several times not to do that and how it scared her. 

“How can I not.” Alya teased as she helped her up then looked at the mess she caused. “Sorry for the mess.” She directed towards Damian who just shrugged. 

“In this house, that’s not much of a mess.” Damian said as he walked over to the coffee machine and started it then grabbed a roll of paper towels from the cabinet underneath it. The look on Alya’s face must have been one of disbelief because Damian explained how “ Yesterday Jason and Dick decided to take over making dinner and the turkey blew up all over the kitchen and those in it.” Marinette shivered at the memory. Turkey had ended up in her ear because she had turned to make Emma settle into her seat when it happened.

“It was everywhere... ” She muttered with a hand over her assaulted ear. Alya broke out laughing at this. 

“Okay, Okay! Well let's get this cleaned up then you cleaned up.” Alya glanced at her watch. “And quickly the girls have to leave in fifteen minutes.” Alya added.

“Change of plans.” Marinette said glancing at the pajama clad four-year-olds. “You take these two upstairs and get them dressed and I’ll clean this up. Marinette took the paper towels that Damian was handing to Alya and tore off some. She immediately got to her knees and ran them under water. Then she began plucking out the egg shells and placing them into a dry paper towel she tore from the roll and set to the side. 

She was surprised when she saw the roll get grabbed from the corner of her eyes. Looking up she saw Damian who said, “Tell me how to do it the most effective way.” Damian was rather kurt as he tore off two squares and wet only one of them.

“Use the dry paper towel for the egg shells.” Marinette instructed then added, “Then we’ll use the wet paper towels to scoop up the yolks.” Marinette remembered learning this from her parents and wondered if her parents were awake at the current moment and if they were safe or not. She nearly sighed but decided to hold it in. “Once we’ve got them all we’ll just toss them out.” Marinette looked at all the eggs on the floor. Six eggs were trashed. “Sorry for wasting your eggs.” Marinette said as she began scooping up yolks.

“It’s fine. We can always buy more.” His frustration and the uneasy feeling in his stomach that he felt whenever the other’s were close to her was no longer there and he felt… Calm… 

Marinette reached for his paper towels to throw them in the trash and he just pulled them out of her reach and gently grabbed hers from her hands. “Wha-”

“How were you going to throw them away after getting them from me?” He asked pointedly. She opened her mouth and looked across the kitchen to the trash can and back at him. “My knees hurt just from kneeling that long and you’ve been kneeling for longer than me. Plus you are a guest.” Marinette just stared at him as he walked away after having repeated his father’s words that were absolutely true. Once the egg was disposed of he took Marinette to her room and set her on the computer chair. “Collect what you need to wash yourself. I will have Kori come and assist you. I will have Alfred clean your crutches. He is the best at cleaning.” Marinette wanted to speak and tell him she could do it herself but instead he spoke once again. “Trust me, Alfred can clean **_anything_ **. He’s the best.” The meaning behind his words wasn’t necessarily lost on her as she had already figured out Jason was Red Hood as the signature left behind from the Lazarus pit had finally made itself known.

Each person brought back by a Lazarus pit had a unique feel to each of them that, once she was around the person long enough, she could identify them. This was how after spending some time near Jason Todd that she knew. This same sense is why in the time she’d been around Damian, though how small it had been, that she had realized that there was a darkness that was growing in him. How much of what she had witnessed was even really him? This darkness may possess him, but how was she supposed to warn him without spooking him.

“Thank you.” She said with a soft smile as he went to leave the room.

“It’s fine…” Damian responded. He nearly shut the door but stopped before it was completely shut and peaked back in. Making eye contact once again. “I’ll send Emma and Mar’i in before they leave for school. How many extra cookies are they allowed? I’ll get it ready for them.”

“Thanks, two of each will be fine.” Marinette’s smile grew and Damian smiled back. He left the room and Marinette couldn’t help thinking that maybe he couldn’t be all bad. It had to be whatever the darkness was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone chapter 17, though it shows it as 18 that's only because of the introduction, is now up. My tumblr which I have been using to private message with a few of you readers currently will not let me message but I am working on fixing that. I will continue posting content there so please enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen

**_“And if the boy should fail?” A deep growl emanated from inside the cave system of the League of Villains’ hideout coming from Talia al Ghul’s room._ **

**_“We don’t have to worry about that.” Talia answered rather curtly. “ I have implemented a fail-safe in the off chance he is to fail.”_ **

**_Listening in, Damian could hear the woman and her companion’s conversation continue. She spoke with another who was not a part of the League of Assassins. “_ **

**_“The one must be of Al Ghul bloodline for the ritual to work and father would not approve of it to be me.” Damian heard his mother’s voice once again but could barely make out the response. “If he fails then it kills him. It’s in his blood and will become like an infected wound left alone.”_ **

**_The then five-year old Damian set off running from the conversation he witnessed only to run into the waiting form of his mother. “Mo-“_ **

**_“Damian, I believe it’s time for more lessons since you can’t mind my privacy.” Damian deadpanned as his mother grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged his down the hall to the conditioning chamber where she kept him for the next week._ **

Damian shot up from his bed drenched in sweat. He had gone upstairs, cleaned himself up, then went to bed after Alya took the two girls, and their cookies, to school. Marinette’s parents and younger brother were supposed to arrive at 11 for a lunch prepared by Alfred that Damian could already smell up the stairs. Glancing over at the nightstand Damian saw that it was already 10. He wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep but there wasn’t enough time. If he hadn’t spent that hour pacing before going to bed, he may have been more rested and may not have had that nightmare.

He sat up in his bed, got dressed into a fresh pair of jeans and a blue polo that Alfred had pressed earlier that morning, then went downstairs only once he was presentable of course. Once downstairs he caught the sight of Marinette embroidering while talking to Bruce, Jason and Tim which had resulted in the four laughing. He made a b-line for the kitchen where Alfred was preparing tea. He still wasn’t ready for the others just yet.

“Good morning Master Damian.” Alfred greeted him then asked Damian if he’d like a cup of tea or coffee with the others.

“Morning Alfred. Yeah I’ll join them in a moment.” The memory was still fresh on Damian’s mind but he shook it from his mind as he did the previous times it came to his dreams. The dreams had began when his grandfather had died for real and over the years it occurred more and more frequently as he slept.

“How was your rest, young master?” Alfred asked, pulling him from his thoughts, as he combined the ingredients of the Apple Pie Herbal tea and placed them in the tea catch which he then slipped into the kettle and poured the, not quite, boiling water into the elegant floral porcelain piece.

“It wasn’t the best.” Damian admitted. Alfred looked at the young man, who had always been closed off since he had came to them at ten, and wondered what could have disrupted his sleep.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Alfred asked placing the matching cups on a tray then began to slowly brew the coffee as he knew everyone in the house liked it. STRONG. He didn’t turn to look at one of the closest people he had to a grandchild, instead he just glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

“…Not yet.” Damian said after a brief pause as he walked up and grabbed hold of the tray that Alfred had now loaded with sugar cubes, a serving dish for cream, and bowls filled with what can be added to the tea and coffee alike.

“If you decide you’d like to talk about it, I’m here.” Alfred placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. From there they took the trays into the common area where they found Marinette still embroidering designs on the hem of a dress as she and Bruce listened to Jason and Tim going on about a teacher they both shared back when they were in high school who they believed was out to get them and gave them hell all four years and the many ways she did.

…

“Miss A-“

“Just call me Auntie Alya. If you need anything just let me know little one.” Alya told Mar’I as she loaded Mar’I and Emma into the jeep. She secured them into their seats then got into the front seat. They were singing to the radio on their way there as Alya let them choose what they listened to. Thank heavens for hands free control Alya thought as she called out the name she assigned to her phone.

When Alya got to the kindergarten she walked the girls, and the cookies, into the class despite the girls attempts at persuading her to let them do it themselves. Alya knew they could, but she knew if she let them then the cookies would never be seen by the other students. She carried the class cookies while letting the two carry their extra set. When she came in she saw an eerily familiar man surrounded by three of Mar’I and Emma’s classmates across the classroom. The man was handsome with his dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Alya went to the teacher, Miss Cambelle, who seemed unfazed by the man and was talking to one of the children’s parents.

“Ah Alya it’s great to see you again. How’s Marinette doing?” The petite blonde asked as the couple dismissed themselves.

“She’s alright. She hates having to stay in one place.” Alya laughed. “Here are the cookies she baked for the class. Mar’I and Emma have a bag on them right now for being good this morning. Theirs’ for snack time is still in with the others.” Alya turned to look at the girls who were sitting at their desks, side by side, eating as many as they could before they had to put them up until lunch time.

“That’s good. I was worried when I heard she got hurt.” Miss Cambelle said as she set the cookies on her desk behind them and wrote her number on a sticky note. “Here give this to Marinette. If she ever needs me to bring Emma back all she needs to do is let me know.” Miss Cambelle had been the one to introduce Marinette to that school in particular as she had been one of Alya and Marinette’s first friends when they moved to town.

“Now problem. New number?” Alya asked with one eyebrow cocked up.

“Yeah, I had a mishap with a turnstile in the subway when my brother had the car so my phone ended up in the gutter and my carrier decided to give me a hassle transferring the number.

“I’m sorry that happened, Kay. At least-“ Alya’s phone began to go off before she could finish her sentence. “Alya Cesaire…Mhm…Okay… Yes… On my way…” Alya hung up with a sigh. “I gotta go Kay. A watermain blew at my work and messed up all the prints we had so I have to go.”

“Its all good.” Miss Cambelle said with a big smile. “I’ll see you next time.” She waved and Alya waved back as she ran over and hugged the girls.

“I got to go girls. I’ll see you later. Kori or Dick should be picking you up after school.” Alya kissed Emma on the cheek and was about to go when the two pulled her down for a kiss on both cheeks so she gave each of them kisses on the cheeks this time. “You two are adorable.” She go up and walked for the door. “See you after class girls!” She called over her shoulder and left them in the care of Kim Cambelle their teacher.

…

Marinette was sitting with the boys who she was, now more than ever, sure were the Batman and his past and present Robins.

“So, Marinette, how long have you been into crafts?” Tim turned the conversation from being about him and a blunder he made as a teenager to their house guest whose needle had been nonstop since she sat down. The room got quiet and Marinette set her work down neatly on her lap, Alfred and Damian were just starting to enter the room at this point with the tea, A soft smile graced her lips.

“Back when I was in primary school one of my classmate’s parents came in for career day and taught us all how to sew basic stitches. It was wonderful to be able to create something new from simple pieces of fabric even then.” Marinette remembered the day like it was yesterday and retold the story of how Lena’s mother then went on and showed them knitting, crocheting, shuttle tatting and needle tatting. “Just the basics but it was enough to hook me for the rest of my life. I don’t think I’ll be able to find anything else that brings me as much joy.” Tim looked at her surprised. “I’m sorry, did I say too much?” Marinette asked as she rubbed her neck.

“Nonsense Miss Marinette. I that was a beautiful memory for you to have shared with us. Thank you.” Alfred said as he came around with the tea. Damian sat the tray with the cups and more next to the tray with the tea and sat in the only free seat, aside from Alfred’s which Bruce had gotten for him during Christmas so he could join the family as they chat as he sat next to Bruce, which left him next to Marinette. Damian glanced at Jason and met the angry stare head on.

“What’s tatting though?” Tim, who normally could figure out what something is from the context, had no clue what she meant because he was fairly certain she wasn’t talking about tattoos.

Bruce spoke up before Marinette could. “If I remember correctly, it’s a method of lace making that. Would I be correct to assume that’s the method you were referring to?”

“Yes that’s correct.” Marinette said with a nod. The mumbling of Tim made Marinette want to chuckle but she held it in. “I could show you if you’d like.” Marinette offered. Jason stood up and Marinette believed he left the room.

“PLEASE!” Tim breathed.

“Would you like me to go get it?” Jason scared Marinette as he asked from behind her.

“Get what?” She asked, momentarily forgetting what she had just been talking about.

“The tatting bag? It’s the pink and white pencil bag right?” She wanted to correct him and say crayon but she had to remember that it was one in the same.

“Yes, please, it should be on the desk. Thank you Jason.” She turned and smiled at him. Jason smiled back at her.

“Miss Marinette, would you like any sugar or cream in your tea?” Alfred asked as he held the already poured tea cup.

“I don’t believe I will. Thank you though.” She responded as she reached out to take the cup and saucer he was offering her. “MMM~ This is amazing!” Marinette complimented the tea. Everyone agreed.

“Why thank you. I guess I will need to keep this recipe then.” Alfred mused.

“Definitely!” Tim laughed.

Lighted hearted conversations broke out with everyone, but Damian included as Damian just laid back half relaxed listening to his surroundings. He looked back up when he heard the steps of Jason coming down the stairs.

“Here you go.” Jason offered the bag down to Marinette all the while staring directly at Damian.

“Ah thank you! Tim come here!” She placed her cup on the table just before Tim got to her and pulled out her work in progress which was a pure white lace ribbon with flowers and the bride it’s meant for’s name began on it, a piece of paper with the pattern she wrote for the bride’s name, and allowed for Tim to feel the three feet she had completed. She had a spare spool and shuttle inside the case as well as two tatting needles and measuring tape and a few colored pieces of yarn next to little shears.

“How did you do this?” Tim asked. “Can you show me?” Marinette had gathered that the boys didn’t have a rather feminine female in the house when growing up, so it was to be expected for them to be a little curious. Jason was leaning on her chair watching over her shoulder opposite of Damian, Bruce was glancing in between sentences with Alfred, and even Damian was peeking out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m going to get our guests, I’ll be back.” Alfred said and left.

Marinette had been loading the bobbin of the shuttle and started slowly so the boys could see how the basics began. After a minute she began speeding up. “Eventually, once your comfortable enough you’ll be able to go this fast or even faster. Just depends on you.” The ease she handled the shuttle and the thread was familiar to Damian. As he watched her nimble fingers maneuver the shuttle over and under its thread he came to a realization. She did it so expertly and skillfully that he couldn’t help but make the correlation between the shuttle and a yo-yo in her slender hands. Or well a possibility.

Could Marinette be Ladybug? 


End file.
